Todo un cambio
by Camille Vulturi
Summary: Isabella es la guardia personal de los reyes, pero su trabajo la lleva durante un tiempo a eliminar a varios vampiros que rompieron las reglas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes y la saga crepúsculo pertenecen a Meyer. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia de este fic.**

**Puede que algunos personajes tengan un poco OoC en especial Bella, no me agrada el personaje de Meyer. Pero tampoco me saldré en exageración de su personalidad.**

Capítulo1

Pestañeo. Mirada fulmínate a la pared. Pestañeo.

Suspiro.

Repetición.

Pestañeo. Mirada fulmínate a la pared. Pestañeo.

Cerré los ojos ante el aburrimiento. Me cansé del juego. Bien, tampoco es que fuese un juego divertido, de hecho era tan aburrido que no se aplicaba a un juego… ¿se suponía que estaba jugando? Di un pequeño resoplido. Abriendo mis ojos me levanté de la cama, no necesitaba una cama pero era bueno cuando llegaba de una cacería, o momentos como este en los que no quería hacer nada. Bien una persona aburrida buscaría algo que hacer. Pero yo realmente no tenía nada que hacer. No entrenaba a los nuevos reclutas porque hoy es mi día libre, todos en la guardia tenemos uno. Normalmente junto a Félix y Santiago entraba a los nuevos. Y he aquí lo he dicho, no tengo nada que hacer aparte de trabajar en la guardia y para mis amos, me encanta el trabajo de campo, ir a terminar con aquellos que pusieron nuestra identidad en peligro es muy gratificante, nos encargamos de hacer cumplir las reglas en nuestro mundo, no es que hayan muchas. Muchos de esos vampiros eran tan necios que no les importaban y se descubren, y entonces los humanos arreglan la historia, le dan horror, o las embellecen, depende del ánimo del que estén, pero no importaba eso, al final nosotros aparecemos y eliminamos la amenaza. Por supuesto que había otras reglas, y una de ellas un tabú, odie profundamente a los vampiros que convirtieron a niños humanos, fue tan desagradable matar a esas criatura, a pesar de que somos un tanto crueles, para muchos fue realmente doloroso matar a esos niños, no podían controlar las sed, y se alimentaban de los humanos solo para quitar la quemazón, nadie los culpaba. Por el contrario los que si eran responsables fueron aquellos que los convirtieron y esos pagaron un castigo apropiado para lo que hicieron.

Esa fue una pagina triste en nuestra historia, la cual logramos pasar rápidamente. Afortunadamente los vampiros aprendieron el error.

Suspiré nuevamente y salí de la habitación.

Los corredores del castillo eran oscuros y agradables, iluminados por la escasa luz de las lámparas, me hacían recordar a la época en que nací, y a muchos vampiros también le sucedía lo mismos. No se exactamente el año en que nací porque los humanos de esa época no tenían un control de las fechas, pero recuerdo que fue en Francia y en ese tiempo España y Francia invadieron Nápoles derrocando a Federico I. Por lo que debido a la historia tuve que haber nacido en 1501.

Decir mi edad me hace sentir un poco incomoda, pero aquí en la guardia, edad significa respeto, pero por supuesto yo me lo gané mucho antes de siquiera cumplir los cincuenta años.

Pasé por el campo de entrenamiento, pero cuando decía campo realmente no me refería a un campo de verdad al aire libre, sino un cuarto bastante espacioso. Un vampiro salió volando, literalmente y pego contra la pared con un fuerte estruendo.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo? –Gruñó Félix – te dije cuida la retaguardia, ya estarías muerto si esto no fuera un entrenamiento. Si no te gusta esto, ve avisando, no queremos vampiros incompetentes en la guardia.

El vampiro se levantó humillado. No era una opción dejar la guardia, bueno no a menos que desees morir. Los amos te dieron una oportunidad, deberías honrarla.

— ¿No deberías estar divirtiéndote en tu día de descanso? –me preguntó Jane también mirando el entrenamiento.

—Si me divierto más podría morir.

Se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

— Como si eso fuese posible –sonreí a mi vez. Y me miré a los lados buscando a su gemelo demonio inseparable.

— Esta acompañando a Heidi a buscar la cena – dijo cuando se percató de lo que hacía, la miré con la ceja alzada, se encogió nuevamente de hombros–. No preguntes, yo tampoco lo se.

Era tan linda apenas aparentando a una niña de catorce años, pero en realidad era bastante mayor, nació tal vez por el siglo V, a veces me provocaba apretar sus mejillas, pero no sería bien recibido, la niña demonio, como la llamaba, tiene la habilidad de provocar dolor mental, y eso sin contar que es una excelente luchadora. Junto a su gemelo Alec hacían el arma más letal de la guardia Vulturi. Yo por el contrario a pesar que prefería el trabajo de campo, pero cuando los tres reyes salen para castigar por ellos mismo a los infractores me vuelvo su guardia personal, junto a Renata hacemos un escudo muy poderos, ella posee un escudo físico que repele a todo aquel que se acerque. Y yo poseo el escudo mental capaz de repeler cualquier habilidad mental, dado que la mayoría de las habilidades eran mentales eso me hacia muy poderosa, claro que si eso no funcionaba, soy una excelente luchadora, estando siempre al frente de cada batalla, pero como dije eso solo sucede cuando los reyes no salen, porque de lo contraria me veo en la obligación de permanecer al margen para protegerlos. Pero no es algo que me moleste, haría todo por ellos. Fue Cayo (aunque parezca mentira) quien me convirtió, dado a su historial de crueldad seria imposible, pero no es así. Es muy bueno… por lo menos lo es conmigo. Junto a Atenodora son algo así como mis padres adoptivos. Pero por supuesto no remplazaron jamás a Charlie Swan y Renée Dwyer aquellos humanos que me dieron la vida y a los cuales amé profundamente, pero que desafortunadamente murieron cuando yo tenía quince años dejándome sola. Fue allí que Atenodora me encontró, en realidad, yo sería más bien como su alimento, pero al final no se sus razones pero me dejó ir. Cuando tenía dieciséis años mi tío me casó con un horrible capitán del ejército, decir que fue un matrimonio espantoso es quedarse corto. Me golpeaba cada vez que regresaba de alguna batalla, o simplemente porque si, cuando quedé embarazada estaba tan feliz, no era un matrimonio amoroso, pero un hijo siempre era bien recibido y bendecido, pero mi hijo nunca llegó, ya que aquel hombre me dio tal paliza al enterarse que estaba embarazada que perdí al niño. No fue hasta un año más tarde a la edad de diecisiete a años que el decidió que mi vida debía terminar igual que mi hijo o hija nunca lo supe. Dándome por muerta me dejó en medio del bosque para que los animales salvajes me comiesen. Resultó que Cayo y Atenodora me encontraron. Estaba muy herida, al borde de la muerte, pero escuché lo que dijeron.

— _¿Es ella? –preguntó la voz de un hombre. Con la respuesta afirmativa que le dio la mujer, se acercó a mí – es muy bonita, a pesar de lo maltratado que esta todo su cuerpo. Será nuestra responsabilidad esperó que no cause problemas._

_Entonces sentí la mordida en mi cuello, y el peor dolor que haya sentido jamás comenzó. Pedí que me matasen muchas veces pero me ignoraban, cuando lo que me pareció un eternidad terminó, el dolor seso. Y yo pude abrir mis ojos. Y todo era tan bello, veía todo perfectamente como nunca lo había imaginado, como si una capa me hubiese cubierto los ojos pero me la hubiesen arrancado. Al respirar hubo olores maravillosos que me inundaron las fosas nasales, fue tan placentero, lo que no fue placentero fue el dolor de mi garganta como si estuviese en llamas. Gemí ante el dolor._

— _Tranquila querida –dijo suavemente la voz de una mujer – el dolor pronto pasará._

_Me senté en la cama, pues eso fue lo que pensé hacer, pero ya estaba sentada antes de darme cuenta y miré hacia la voz que me hablaba._

_—Yo la conozco –le dije cuando la reconocí, era una mujer muy hermosa, parecía casi una deidad._

—_Así es querida, yo soy Atenodora Vulturi y el hombre que está en aquella silla es Cayo Vulturi mi compañero – hasta ahora no me había percatado de que había alguien más en la habitación. Y cuando lo miré, era un hombre hermoso con el cabello rubio y largo hasta los hombros. Asentí en reconocimiento._

_— ¿Dónde estoy? –pregunté mirando alrededor, la habitación estaba iluminada solo por una vela, me sorprendí, debería estar muy oscuro, pero no era así veía todo perfectamente como si fuera de día, solo que en otro color._

_—En nuestro hogar. Verás querida, deberías haber muerto, pero no fue así mi cayo te convirtió ahora perteneces a la guardia de los Vulturi._

_— ¿Convertir? ¿Guardia Vulturi? –pregunté sin entender, miré de la mujer al hombre, esperando la respuesta._

_—Así es –respondió el hombre – ya no eres humana, eres un vampiro, y como yo te convertí debes pertenecer a nuestra guardia, para saldar tu deuda._

_— ¿Vampiro? –Susurré con miedo, había escuchado historias, y eran muy aterradoras, y ahora que yo de verdad fuesen un vampiro, era horrible – pero ¿no debería haberme preguntado si yo quería o no pertenecer a su guardia? –pregunté molesta._

_—Al final lo agradecerás, puede que te guste, eso dependerá de ti, hacerlo más llevadero._

_— ¿Pero un vampiro? Es imposible –susurré sin poder creerlo._

_Entonces Cayo llamó a un hombre de nombre Félix y éste entró con otro hombre a rastra, era mi marido. Pero ya no supe nada más, el cuarto se llenó de un aroma delicioso y por instinto me abalancé sobre el y mordí su cuello y bebí de aquella sangre que llenaba mi boca, y fue tan delicioso que no quería que parara, aparte que la quemazón de mi garganta desaparecía. Los latidos que se escuchaban en la habitación frenéticos pararon, yo continúe bebiendo pero ya no había nada para mí. Lo solté cuando ya no había nada que me proporcionara, pero luego me di cuenta lo que hice._

_Una mano se posó en mi hombro, la mano calidad de una mujer._

_— ¿Qué fue lo que hice? –pregunté horrorizada. Mirando como el hombre llamado Félix se llevaba el cuerpo que una vez fue de mi marido._

_—Es simple querida, es algo que no puedes evitar, pero míralo de este modo, con lo que haces el mundo es un mundo mejor desprendiéndose de humanos como él. _

Conocí a los dos hermanos de Cayo, Aro y Marco, ambos hombre igual de atractivos, pero había algo en los tres que me hacia pensar en peligro y mayor. Era una combinación rara. Me enteré poco después que Aro posee la habilidad de ver mediante un toque todos los pensamientos que el ser tocado ha tenido en toda su vida. Pero en mi no tenía efecto, un miembro de la guardia llamado Eleazar quien posee la habilidad de ver los dones o habilidades (como se quiera llamar) que poseía otro vampiro había dicho que yo también poseía un don, el escudo mental. Y para la gran fascinación de Aro al ser coleccionista de vampiros con dones, me aceptó rápidamente, era extraño que él hiciera eso, pero me ayudó a entrenarme personalmente. Al principio me quedé para saldar mi deuda, pero después conociendo a todos, me agrado y ya no quise irme. Compartía sus ideales. Además me gusta la sangre humana.

— ¿En que piensas? –preguntó Jane.

— ¿Qué haces para divertirte? –me miró extrañada.

—Torturo a los guardias y me rio cuando caen al suelo – pequeño demonio retorcido.

— ¿A parte de eso? – se encogió de hombros.

—No mucho, no me gustan los días libres, pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Sueles salir con varios guardias.

Sí lo hago, no en el plano sexual como se piensa, no es que no me haya dado una que otra pequeña escapada con algún guardia. A veces salía con ellos a una discoteca, tampoco soy muy dada a bailar. Humm ahora que lo pienso también, soy como Jane no me gusta salir y me divertía pateándole el trasero a los guardias.

— Yo no quiero salir. He probado ya hacer muchas cosas en el castillo, pero sigo aburrida, ¿alguna opción? –frunció el ceño.

— Eres demasiado joven como para tener ese aburrimiento, deberías hablar con el amo Aro, con Cayo o Atenodora.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? – demasiado joven no entraba en mi edad, aunque me alagaba a pesar de todo.

—Ve Isabella, ellos te lo explicaran.

Me dirigí hacía Cayo, siempre me gustaba hablar con él. Pero antes de llegara a él, Corín la chica que es capaz de correr tan rápido que incluso parece que se hiciera invisible. Al igual que a mí, le gusta la lectura, a veces me encierro con ella en la biblioteca a leer libros. Es una compañía tranquila y agradable.

—El amo Aro desea hablar contigo –Asentí y me dirigí hacia su oficina.

—Pasa Isabella –dijo el amo cuando estuve frente a la puerta después de hacer lo que me dijo, me senté en la silla frente a su escritorio como me indicó – querida como sabrás perfectamente las guerras del sur están otra vez en su apogeo, no se casan esos vampiros a que los maten, terminamos con unos para empezar con otros. Hay un grupo que esta poniendo especial empeño en que nos descubran, vas a ir con Félix, Demetri y Santiago, luego de eso, hay una pequeña información de que hay un poco de revuelo en Seattle, no se exactamente que es lo que pasa, pero hay varios muertos y todo parece indicar que es obra de vampiros descuidados. Quiero que vayas hasta allá y verifiques lo que pasa, si resulta ser un vampiro elimínalo.

— ¿Los chicos van conmigo también para esa misión? –tuve que preguntar ya que no lo dejó claro.

— No querida, esta vez vas a solo tu. Piensa algo así como unas vacaciones –sonrió.

— ¿vacaciones, eliminando vampiros?

—Solo será un momento, una vez que encuentres la amenaza, la eliminas y disfrutas los días restantes que te queden. Tienes dos meses –asentí.

— ¿Dónde voy a quedarme?

— Ya arregle eso para ti. Carlisle te recibirá.

—Amo, Carlisle es amigo mío como ya lo sabrá, pero el tiene su familia y no creo que ellos estén de acuerdo en que yo me quedé con ellos… y solo para aclarar, no voy a probar su dieta "vegetariana". Espero que eso no haya sido la condición para quedarme allí. Que conociéndolo se que puso una condición.

—Siempre tan intuitiva, eso es bueno. Pero el no puso esa condición, sabe tu resistencia a alimentarte de animales. Su condición fue que no te alimentes de los humanos de su pueblo.

—Puedo vivir con eso.

— Bien, pueden partir después de alimentarse. Isabella tus vacaciones empiezan desde el momento que llegues donde Carlisle –Asentí nuevamente.

— Puedes retirarte.

— Permiso amo –hice una reverencia y salí de la oficina.

Le decía amo porque es divertido ver como Aro se infla con orgullo, además que eso me abre puertas con él, tenerlo de mi lado es mejor que en mi contra.

Como lo tenía planeado me dirigí hasta donde Cayo.

— ¿Qué pasa querida? –preguntó después de dejarme pasar.

— Jane dijo que hablara contigo –apartó su cabello rubio de su rostro.

— ¿y sobre que quieres hablar? –preguntó mirándome con una mirada penetrante. Suspiré.

—A veces me siento al limite Cayo, me gusta lo que hago, pero algo dentro de mi no deja de decirme que me falta algo.

Cayo me miró largo rato luego suspiró levemente.

Cuando un vampiro llega a cierta edad y no ha encontrado a un compañero, le da una especie nostalgia, puede que pase pronto o puede que no, eso solo lo sabrás tú.

— ¿y si no encuentro a un compañero?

—Ya te lo dije, solo depende de ti.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes y la saga crepúsculo pertenecen a Meyer. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia de este fic.**

**Puede que algunos personajes tengan un poco OoC en especial Bella, no me agrada el personaje de Meyer. Pero tampoco me saldré en exageración de su personalidad.**

Capítulo 2

Cuando Alice me encontró en aquel restaurante y me dijo que la hice esperar mucho tiempo, pensé que por fin después de tanto tiempo había encontrado lo que buscaba, pero no fue así. La única razón por la que la seguí fue porque me dijo: conmigo encontraras lo que buscas, no se cuando, pero se que lo harás, solo hay que tener paciencia.

Como si fuese muy fácil, cuando nos encontramos con los Cullen aquellos vampiros extraños, que se alimentaban de animales y tenían los ojos dorados, fue algo inesperado, ya que pensé que no encajaría, había pasado muchos años en las guerras del sur, alimentándome de humanos y matando vampiros, estoy lleno de cicatrices de mordidas. El peligro que gritaban mis cicatrices era fuerte, Carlisle el líder impidió que hubiese una lucha, había colocado a Alice detrás de mi para protegerla, pero ella se asomó por encima mi encima de mi codo, la vampiresa es muy pequeña, pero una cosita muy linda e hiperactiva, les dijo a Carlisle que nosotros seriamos una familia y que nos adaptaríamos a su dieta, que lo había visto y realmente lo había visto ya que ella tiene visiones del futuro. Y entonces con flores y arcoíris vio a Edward, bueno ya lo había visto antes y sabía que era su compañero, o bueno que sería su compañero. Y nos aceptaron. Sí, a mi también, probé la dieta que practicaban los Cullen, no me gusto en absoluto, pero era mejor que matar a los humanos, sentir los que ellos sentían no era agradable. Pero claro me llevo mucho tiempo y muchas recaídas, pero desde hace diez años no tengo ni una recaída, eso es bueno.

— ¿Hermano que haces? – Preguntó Emmett entrando a mi habitación sin tocar – estoy aburrido, Rosalie se fue de compras con Alice y Edward, ¿Cómo es que a él no le molesta que lo tenga de carga bolsas?

—Prefiero que sea él que se cale cargar las bolsas y recorrer las tiendas y no yo.

—Eso es verdad. ¿Qué tal una pequeña batalla?

—Sabes que te voy a ganar –dije sonriendo.

—Ya quisieras tú.

Salió corriendo y yo lo perseguí para ganarle, y como lo hice, pasamos toda la tarde compitiendo para ver quien era el vencedor, siempre ganaba yo, me gusta jugar con el enorme vampiro, es muy competitivo y hace que mi vida sea más divertida.

Cuando llegamos a la casa todos estaba reunidos allí, esperándonos.

—Que bueno que se nos unen –dijo Carlisle.

— ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté.

—Es sobre los ataques que se están dando en Seattle.

—Podemos ir y ver que es lo que esta pasando, no queremos llamar la atención de los Vulturi –les dije.

—Yo lo apoyo –respaldó Emmett, pero solo para poder patear traseros, puedo sentir su excitación. Per el resto de la familia estaba un poco incomodo y en desacuerdo.

—Ya la llamó –confió Edward.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunté.

— La atención de los Vulturi, ya la llamó –fruncí el ceño. Bueno no hemos hecho nada malo. Por lo que no deberíamos comportarnos como criminales.

— Tienes razón –contestó Edward a mis pensamientos – pero no es esa la razón por la que estamos con este ánimo. El vampiro que viene va a quedarse en nuestra casa.

—Espero que le digas que acoja nuestra dieta. No nos veremos al descubierto por él –dijo Rosalie a Carlisle con rabia.

—Es una ella –dijo Carlisle con tranquilidad sin prestarle atención al arrebato de Rosalie – no un él, la vampira que viene es la guardia personal de los Vulturi.

— ¿Por qué vendría la guardia personal de los Vulturi? –preguntó Emmett con el mismo nivel de intriga que yo.

—A Aro le gusta darle trabajo para que se distraiga, es la vampira más cruel que tiene en su guardia, supera Jane, por lo que él esta más que encantado de sacarla, ya que cuando pasa mucho tiempo encerrada, la mayoría de la guardia resulta herida.

— Es una vampira sádica que pretendes meter aquí –insistió más enojada Rosalie.

— Hija por favor, escucha a tu padre –le reprendió suavemente Esme.

—Ella no es tan sádica como lo imaginas. Cuando la conocí y me dijeron de su forma de actuar, también pensé lo mismo que tú, pero una vez la conocí, es una buena persona, a pesar de su dieta. Y no Rosalie, ella no va a tomar nuestra dieta lo dijo hace mucho tiempo, le parecía desagradable lo que yo hacia como desagradable a mi me parecía lo que ella hace.

— No estoy de acuerdo Carlisle que ella venga, además sabes el tratado que tenemos con los perros, ella no puede alimentarse en Forks.

Había pesar en Carlisle, realmente apreciaba a la Vulturi, y parecía como si le molestara que ella no pudiese alimentarse aquí. Miré a Edward, ¿no le molesta que se alimente de humanos? Él negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué demonio? si cuando estamos cerca de otros vampiros amigos suyos, él siente algo de desprecio por su dieta, no dice nada porque no es asunto suyo, pero el desprecio esta allí. ¿Por qué no siento eso proviniendo de el ahora que esta hablando de la vampira?

— Ella no se alimentara de nadie en el pueblo si viene es porque lo aceptó, una de las cosa que tiene es que jamás incumple una regla, y si aceptó la condición la considera como una regla.

— Veo que ya has tomado la decisión Carlisle y nuestra opinión no cuenta.

—No es lo que piensa Rosalie, claro que cuenta, pero es bueno tratar bien a los vampiros, no sabemos cuando se puede necesitar su ayuda.

—Pero es una Vulturi.

—Ella será mi mejor amiga –dijo Alice rebosando de alegría.

— ¿Qué parte de que es una Vulturi no entienden? –Gruñó Rosalie – ni te atrevas Jasper -me siseó, cuando me sintió calmarla.

—Tampoco somos unos criminales Rosalie – recordó Edward – Carlisle en verdad aprecia a Isabella, y Alice no ha visto que va a ocasionarnos un problema y además va a eliminar a lo que sea que esta en Seattle. No veo porque deberíamos oponernos a que ella se quedé aquí.

Edward tenía un punto, militarmente era una excelente estrategia. Pero debía a la naturaleza humanista de Carlisle y Esme, eso de utilizarla a nuestro favor no lo verían bien. Edward hizo una mueca ante los pensamientos de alguien de la familia.

—Eso fue un poco grosero hijo –le reprendió Esme.

—Tienes razón mamá, pero es lo que ella hace. Solo digo lo que es. De todas formas ella viene para eso. ¡Carlisle! –exclamó impresionado mirando al aludido.

—Bueno, ella va a estar un poco después de que elimine la amenaza de Seattle.

Entonces todos empezaron a hablar a la vez, y la verdad los ignoré. No entiendo cual es el problema que la vampira se quede aquí, tampoco es como si se fuera a comer a todo el pueblo, es una Vulturi e imagino que le encanta seguir las reglas, y si rompía alguna, bueno estoy seguro que no le gustaría recibir el castigo de su propia gente.

Me preguntó si sería bueno irme una temporada con Peter y Charlotte, pero pensándolo bien no lo creo, ya que había decidido estar solo por la misma razón, siempre llegaban con el olor de su alimento más reciente impregnado en su ropa. Podría pasar un tiempo con las Denali pero tener que soportar la lujuria de Irina, Kate y Tania no era una opción. Estar por mi cuenta un tiempo… bien ya lo había intentado y no me había servido de nada, era una de las razones por la que había seguido a Alice.

— No piense en irte –dijo Alice sentándose en mis piernas – pronto encontraras lo que te prometí hace mucho.

— ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? –preguntó Emmett que estaba a mi lado. Me encogí de hombros yo tampoco sabía algo.

Cuando todo se hubo calmado, se aceptó que Isabella, como se llama la vampira se quedará en casa. No es como si ya Carlisle no lo hubiese decidido, pero ahora contaba con el apoyo de todos, menos de Rosalie, podría contar con mi voto en contra también, pero tendría que decir porque ese era mi voto y no quería explicar algo que la verdad me importaba poco, no era yo alguien para decidir quien se queda o no.

Alice empezó hablar por los codos de que debía preparar la habitación para la vampira, no se porque no usaría la habitación para invitados si no la que estaba al lado de la mía. Y también que tenía que comprarle ropa porque llegaría sin nada. Y entonces todas las conversaciones fueron en torno a la vampira. Pedí permiso para retirarme y subí a mi habitación. Escuché música para distraerme.

* * *

**Está es mi primera historia. Por lo que aun le falta mucho para terminar. Pero trataré de subir los capítulos que ya tenga más seguido.**

**Saludo y gracias a los que ya hicieron esta historia su favorita. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes y la saga crepúsculo pertenecen a Meyer. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia de este fic.**

**Puede que algunos personajes tengan un poco OoC en especial Bella, no me agrada el personaje de Meyer. Pero tampoco me saldré en exageración de su personalidad.**

Capítulo 3

Cuando llegamos a México, fuimos guiados por Demetri para acabar con los vampiros rebeldes. No me sorprendió que fuesen neófitos, las guerras del sur era principalmente con soldados neófitos, son tan fáciles de matar, solo guiándose por su fuerza, como si eso de verdad fuese a servirle de algo contra luchadores experimentados, es cierto que todo vampiro en el primer año son sumamente fuerte, pero luego de ese primer año se vuelven débiles, y si no saben luchar son un blanco muy fácil, por lo que la mayoría de sus líderes al final de ese año los matan.

Nos tomó una semana entera erradicar a los vampiros de los clanes enemigos, y todo porque algunos huían en la pelea y teníamos que buscarlos, lo bueno es que teníamos a Demetri. Además que debimos estar pendientes de algunos vampiros con habilidades. Dos de ellos intentaron escapar y los maté frente a los otros vampiros que poseían habilidades para que tuvieran una leve probada de lo que podría pasarles. Claro que tenían dos opciones, unirse a la guardia Vulturi o morir.

—Entonces –dijo Santiago sentándose a mi lado – ¿Por qué tomas vacaciones y yo no? –sonreí.

—Ha de ser porque me quieren mucho más –. Puso su mano sobre su corazón muerto fingiendo que lo había herido y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—No tienes porque recordármelo. Eres cruel.

— ¿Por qué tengo que estar con estos y ustedes divirtiéndose? –gruñó Félix, el normalmente es alegre y bastante divertido. Pero últimamente anda todo gruñón. Y yo no perdía la oportunidad de burlarme.

—Está bien abuelo, ya sabemos que no podemos divertirnos en vuestra presencia – le dije sonriendo y él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya, en serio Isabella – argumentó Santiago, en absoluto prestándole atención a Félix – ¿Por qué te vas de vacaciones? Es la primera vez que veo que las tomas, y por dos meses. ¿A dónde vas?

—No son vacaciones como tal, debo ir a Seattle a encargarme del asunto que se origina allí.

—Humm, y ¿Por qué vas solo tú?

— ¿Estás diciendo que yo no puedo hacer mi trabajo sola?

Alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Claro que no, es solo que… te voy a extrañar.

Ahora fue mi oportunidad de poner los ojos en blanco.

— No es como si no fuese a regresar.

—Tienes razón –dijo sonriendo levemente.

—Ya esta todo preparado, es hora de partir –informó Demetri, me entregó un papel cuando se acercó a mí – ésta es la dirección que buscaras. Lo siento cariño que no pueda acompañarte, son ordenes – besó mi frente como si fuese una niña pequeña, no me gustan los abrazos o muestras de cariño, en realidad no es que no me gusten, es más el hecho de que me hacen sentir incomoda.

Después de despedirme de Santiago y Félix, me dirigí en dirección contraria a ellos.

Me tomó casi dos días llegar a Forks, me alimenté en el camino para no tener sed por lo menos otra semana más, una de las cosas que me desagrada es tener que buscar mi alimento, por lo que estaba contenta con Heidi que lo traía, nosotros solo teníamos que hincar el diente, por así decirlo.

La noche estaba comenzando por lo que no me molesté en utilizar los lentes, que escondían mis ojos rojos de los humanos, tampoco es que me encontraría con ellos, si no con los de mi propia raza.

La casa… Humm bueno mejor sería decir la mansión. En el exterior hay un jardín con seis cedros que ocupan la zona entera con sus enormes ramas, que crecen dejándola en la sombra. Es blanca completamente y de tres pisos, rectangular y bien proporcionada con un porche saliendo del primero de los pisos.

Adentro podía escuchar la presencia de siete vampiros, esperando. Suspiré.

La puerta de la mansión se abrió cuando me acerqué más a ella, y allí estaba Carlisle.

**— **Isabella es bueno verte – Sonreí y lo abracé, a pesar que no me gustaban los abrazos, era bueno hacer excepciones. Tenía dos siglos que no lo veía.

— Carlisle viejo amigo, también es bueno verte –después de saludarnos me guió hasta su casa. Bajé la capucha de mi capa, pero aun dejándola puesta. Estas túnicas estaban hechas para protegernos del sol, pero también es como un símbolo de poder, solo los Vulturi la usamos, están hechas de diferentes gamas, desde el negro más oscuro hasta el gris más claro. Mientras más oscuro fuese, más cerca de los reyes estabas, no era de extrañar que la mía fuese uno de los grises más oscuros.

Los vampiros presentes me miraban con diferentes expresiones.

Había un enorme vampiro con el cabello negro y rizado y muy corto, era bastante atractivo. A su lado estaba una rubia, hermosa, pero me miraba con un odio como si le hubiese hecho algo, me pregunté que sería. Pero extrañamente su mirada no le quitó la belleza a su rostro.

La siguiente que vi fue una vampira menuda, era linda casi como un duende, o un hada, tenía el cabello corto y apuntando en todas direcciones, ella era la única que me miraba con alegría en sus ojos. El vampiro muy cerca de ella tocándola, casi como si creyese que iba a atacarla. Era atractivo el cabello lo tenía de un color cobre y despeinado, era alto por lo que la vampira a su lado se veía mucho más menuda de lo que realmente era. Había una presión en mi escudo proveniente de él, por lo que comprendí que esa era la razón de su mirada exasperada. Lo que sea que intentaba hacer no podía.

Una vampira atractiva se acercó a mí y a Carlisle. Tenía un rostro en forma de corazón y su mirada era amable. Una mirada maternal, casi la misma que me daba Atenodora. Por esa mirada no me sorprendió que la vampira fuese la compañera del vampiro a mi lado.

— Es un placer tener aquí Isabella, yo soy Esme –dijo acercando su mano. La tomé y sonreí.

—Gracias Esme por recibirme.

— Ellos son nuestros hijos. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward y Jasper – supe por fin quién era quién, pero al final le presté atención al vampiro de nombre Jasper, ya que era el más alejado del grupo, pasó desapercibido, era extraño como lo había hecho, dado lo atractivo que era. Lo primero que me vino a la mente cuando lo detalle fue que parecía un león enjaulado. Tenía el cabello leonino rubio y era sumamente atractivo. No era tan grande como Emmett, ni tan alto, pero era sin duda el segundo más alto y que más musculatura tenía. Tenía el cuello cubierto de cicatrices de mordidas, al igual que unas cuantas adornaban su mentón y una solitaria en su mejilla. Imaginé que tenía muchas más en su cuerpo. Pero el suéter de cuello alto impedía verlas. También había mordidas en sus manos. Me pregunté donde había luchado para que se ganara las cicatrices que causaba el veneno de los vampiros. Eran muy parecidas a las mías, que adornaban la mayor parte mi cuerpo. Claro que yo no había permitido que me mordieran el rostro. Además que ya hacia un siglo que no recibía mordidas y me sentí orgullosa de eso, también estaba el hecho que me gustaban mis cicatrices.

—Veo que no traes maletas – comentó Alice casi saltando de alegría, intuí que se estaba conteniendo bastante para no hacerlo. Me encogí levemente de hombros.

— No me pareció apropiado venir por varios estados con una maleta.

— ¿No vienes de Volterra? –preguntó Carlisle.

—Oh no, estaba en el sur –El vampiro atractivo que responde al nombre del Jasper se tensó un poco.

— ¿No se supone que ya no hay guerras allí? –preguntó Carlisle para nuevamente llamar mi atención. Sigue mirando un poco más a Jasper.

— Eso se suponía pero están otra vez apareciendo, tuvimos que hacernos cargo, para que a otros vampiros no se le ocurra la brillante idea de empezar otra vez la guerra sin sentido –Jasper hizo un gesto como si no le gustara que las guerras del sur fuesen llamadas sin sentido, entonces allí entendí todo.

— Por eso tus cicatrices de batalla, estuviste en esas guerras – le di la afirmación, no hacia falta que preguntara. Dio un pequeño asentimiento.

Suspiré y miré a Carlisle.

— ¿Puedo mirar en tu computadora para encontrar información sobre la situación en Seattle? Mientras más rápido lo haga, más pronto podré irme.

— Por supuesto querida, eres libre de utilizar todo lo que esté en esta casa – escuché una pequeña objeción por parte de Rosalie. Con mi visión periférica vi como Esme le dio una mirada de advertencia. Como era de esperarse, no iba a ser bienvenida aquí. No es como si me importara desde luego, pero tener tensión cerca de mí es molesto.

Seguí sintiendo la presión proveniente de Edward queriendo entrar en mi escudo. Sabía obviamente que su habilidad era mental dado que no podía traspasarlo. Cubrí a Esme y Carlisle con mi escudo, midiendo su reacción, como si no me percatara de su presencia lo vi fruncir el ceño. Humm, vamos a ver cuando duraba hasta que se rebelara. Cubrí a Rosalie y Emmett. Ahora si se estaba haciendo evidente su preocupación, se movió inquieto, mirando a cada miembro. Su mirada se concentró en Jasper y también lo cubrí. Y para hacer que hablara cubrí a la que parecía ser su compañera, dado la forma en que estaba a su lado, era eso o era un chico bien raro.

— ¿Qué pasa Edward? –Preguntó Carlisle frunciendo el ceño.

—No puedo –admitió éste con una ira contenida al final – no puedo escucharlos. Sus mentes están silenciosas.

Ah, así que era eso, el era el lector de mentes. Aro me dijo que el clan Cullen tenía varios miembros con habilidades, y él como era de esperarse los codiciaba, una lector de mentes y una vidente, pero no me dijo quienes eran, por lo que tenía que adivinar, lo bueno es que ya había encontrado a uno. Quité la capa a toda su familia.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? – la confusión de Carlisle era casi tangible.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido. Y yo le devolví la mirada.

—No, ya puedo escucharlos nuevamente. ¿Qué hiciste?

Sonreí un poco.

—Muchos de nosotros necesitamos privacidad, no es agradable que no podamos estar seguros ni siquiera en nuestros pensamientos.

Emmett soltó una carcajada.

—Te pillaron hermano, deja de ser cotilla.

—Tú no lo entiendes ¿verdad Emmett? –Preguntó apretándose el puente de la nariz – como vamos a saber que no ataca a un humano si no puedo leer su mente.

La ira hirvió en mí, este era el peor insulto que alguien me había hecho.

—Te voy hacer una pregunta –pero el seguía con su mirada en Emmett – mírame niño –le ordené y lo hizo por el impacto de haberlo llamado niño – ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo me comportaría como una vampira descontrolada? ¿Sabes exactamente cuantos años tengo? Es el mismo tiempo que tengo perteneciendo a los Vulturi. Mi tarea es controlar que todos ustedes no nos descubran y cubrir su lamentable error. Tengo noticias de ti Edward Cullen, sobre el hecho que fuiste incapaz por un tiempo de seguir con la dieta de tu familia y te fuiste a beber la verdadera sangre. ¿Crees que todos tenemos poco control como tú? Ten más cuidado, podrías encontrarte con vampiros menos civilizados que yo, que te darían una paliza por el insulto –En la mitad de mi discurso cuando hervía de ira, llegó una calma, y ese fue el único motivo para no atacarlo.

—Edward –le reprendió Carlisle con temor sabiendo lo que podría hacerlos, y algo sorprendido porque no lo había atacado – te dije que si ella se comprometió a no alimentarse de nadie de Forks lo va a cumplir.

—Presta atención a tu líder, eso podría ayudar mucho –miré a Esme – ¿podrías mostrarme el lugar donde obtendré mi información?

—Por supuesto, sígueme.

—Permiso –dije. Más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

Cuando pasé por el lado de Jasper me detuve y lo miré, era bastante alto por lo que mí cabeza apenas llagaba a su pecho, pero no eso no me importó, había luchado y derrotado a vampiros mucho más grande que él.

—Cualquier cosa que hayas hecho, que no se vuelva a repetir.

Seguí a Esme como era mi propósito. Me quité la túnica cuando estuve dentro de la habitación. Esme jadeó y yo vi como miraba las cicatrices de mi cuello con horror. Eso fue grosero.

Por lo menos tenía una chaqueta y era incapaz de ver las cicatrices del resto de mi cuerpo.

En un segundo, todos lo Cullen estaban la habitación, con las caras adornadas con gestos de determinación para vengar a Esme por si la había matado ya.

Me quité la chaqueta, ya que pensaban que no podría matarlos yo a ellos con simples movimientos. Pues mis cicatrices se lo demostrarían, había estado en más batallas de las que ellos nunca estarían.

Ahora hubo tres jadeos más en diferentes tonos, repugnancia, horror y lástima. Y una maldición. No me sorprendí que ni Carlisle ni Jasper jadearan. El primero porque sabía de mi historia y el último porque sabía lo que era tener cicatrices de luchas contra vampiros.

Puse, la túnica y la chaqueta en una silla y me senté frente a la computadora sin prestarles atención. Solo tenía un sostén deportivo por lo que mis cicatrices y mi cuerpo no estaban a la imaginación de nadie.

* * *

**Gracias por su apoyo. Trataré de subir todos los capítulos que tengo.**

**Espero sus mensajes y me comenten si la historia le gusta. O ¿no?**

**Estoy abierta a opiniones. **

**Saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes y la saga crepúsculo pertenecen a Meyer. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia de este fic.**

**Puede que algunos personajes tengan un poco OoC en especial Bella, no me agrada el personaje de Meyer. Pero tampoco me saldré en exageración de su personalidad.**

Capítulo 4

La cicatrices de la vampiresa eran muchas, si no supiera que ya había matado a todos los que habían causado esa cicatrices lo habría hecho yo mismo, también que ella se sentía orgullosa de sus cicatrices.

Fue grosero como la había tratado Edward, tuve que intervenir para que no lo matara como era su deseo. Y ahora que pensé que los iba a matar a todos por actuar de esa forma con su cicatrices. Cicatrices que ya habían visto en mí. Ella simplemente se sentó en la silla y comenzó a teclear para buscar información sobre los asesinatos y cuerpos que aparecían en Seattle. Ignorando a la familia por completo.

—Lo siento Isabella –dijo Esme avergonzada – no fue mi intención actuar de esa forma.

La chica desprecio su disculpa con la mano desinteresadamente.

—Como ya dije, mientras más rápido encuentre lo que busco, más rápido me iré de su casa.

Y como su actitud lo demostraba, realmente estaba desinteresada. Aburrida diría yo. Imaginó que estaba acostumbrada a esa actitud de todos los vampiros con los que se encontraba.

—No tienes porque irte Isabella. Aro me dijo que tenías más tiempo después que terminaras con la amenaza de Seattle, nuestra casa tiene las puestas abiertas –aseguró Carlisle.

—No te preocupes Carlisle, disfrutare mis vacaciones en otro lugar.

Esa frase incluía, otro lugar en la que sea bienvenida, pero como la dama que estaba segura que era no lo dijo. Y eran mi familia y todo, pero estaban siendo groseros, por más que fuese un Vulturi no se merecía que la tratasen así.

—Bueno querida nosotros vamos a dejarte para que termines. –dijo Carlisle, y por primera vez lo sentí molesto con la familia.

Todos lo siguieron fuera, pero por alguna razón me quedé, no quería ver el regaño que probablemente Carlisle les daría, ellos se disculparían y todos felices.

Cuando la habitación quedó a solas con ella y conmigo, me senté en una de las sillas y empecé a busca las noticias de las muertes de Seattle.

Y a pesar de que estaba mirando las noticias, no pude evitar prestarle atención, ya la había visto antes, pero la vampira era mucho más bella. El cabello lo tenía en un tono castaño oscuro, arreglado en hondas perfectas que caían por su espalda. El labio inferior lo tenía más lleno, atractivo besable ¿serian tan deliciosos como parecen? Y su cuerpo, pequeño pero estaba seguro que sus senos llenarían agradablemente mis manos, su culo también se sentiría agradable en mis manos. Sentí su excitación pero rápidamente se volteó levemente cogió la chaqueta y se la puso. Y yo estuve muy en desacuerdo con eso.

Además que ¿Por qué estaba excitada? Seguimos en silencio. Pero la vi revisando varias direcciones de tiendas. Bueno Alice dijo que sería su mejor amiga.

—Deberías decirle a Alice, ella sebe las mejores tiendas para comprar –le dije –.

Hizo una mueca.

—Realmente odio las compras –me confesó tímidamente, y era verdad, lo sentía – dejo que Heidi compre mi ropa, aunque me gustan los pantalones, y estar cómoda.

—Estoy segura que Alice encontrara ropa cómoda y bonita según tus gustos. – ella solo asintió. Se escuchó el grito de júbilo de Alice. La vampira frente a mi alzó la ceja.

—Le gustan las compras. –sonreí. Y ella asintió.

No hablamos hasta pasada una hora.

—¿Encontraste algo? –pregunté.

—Tengo puntos de inicio. Por lo que no estaré buscando a ciegas. Descarté varios asesinatos que aunque son raros no fueron cometidos por vampiros.

Me moví un poco incomodo no sabiendo como decir lo que quería.

—¿Qué pasa? –preguntó.

—Me gustaría saber, si podría acompañarte.

Una fuerte oleada de ira salió e ella. Su rostro estaba tranquilo y sus ojos no reflejaban nada de lo que sentía.

—¿Para asegurarte que no me alimente de algún humano?

—Por supuesto que no. Es tu alimento y además eres una Vulturi y estoy completamente seguro que jamás atacarías a alguien en público.

Me miró un momento más de lo debido y su ira se calmó.

—Si te parece mañana puedes venir conmigo. Así aprovecho y compro algo de ropa.

Alice entró rápidamente en la habitación dando saltitos.

—Yo compraré todo lo que quieras Isabella – dijo alegre.

—No compres ni vestidos, ni faldas, ah y si quieres un par de zapatos, que no sean sandalias.

—¿vas acompañarme hacer las compras?

—Solo si termino con lo que tengo que hacer antes, y no creo que tu excursión a las tiendas dure mucho tiempo.

—Yo te acompañare Alice. –dijo Edward entrando. La ira de Isabella llegó en una ola.

Te estas pasando Edward, sabes perfectamente porque quieres ir, y no soy el único. Deberías cortarlo por lo sano, si ella te ataca Carlisle va a estar bastante enojado.

Sentí la exasperación de Edward.

—Siempre acompaño a Alice de compras – aclaró.

— Muy bien no he dicho nada – le recordó la Vulturi – pero que coste, dado que ustedes son vegetarianos no quiero tentarlos con mi alimento. Porque voy alimentarme.

Edward se movió incomodo como si fuese capaz de defender a cualquier humano. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan protector con ellos?

Isabella se levantó de la silla donde se encontraba y miró a Alice.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte. –Alice sonrió y le dio un abrazo, Edward se tensó.

—Ya veras Isabella seremos grandes amigas.

—Ok–dijo tímidamente y por primera vez me percate que era tímida y amable, y había algo de incomodidad en ella. Tal vez no le gustaban los abrazos.

Imagine que esta era una escena forzada. Tal vez tener a Edward alrededor tuyo cuidando cada movimiento era la razón. El aludido me frunció el ceño. Y no debería si sabe que esa era la verdad.

Se alejó incomoda de Alice, pero no siendo grosera, ella si podía será amable. Edward me lanzó daga con los ojos.

La vampira me miro después de tomar la chaqueta y la túnica.

—¿Podrías mostrarme donde voy a pasar el tiempo?

La guié hasta la habitación al lado de la mía.

* * *

**perdón por los errores ortográficos, y los errores en la narración. lo leo varias veces antes de publicarlo y al final siempre tiene un error o varios en los que yo no me fijo. que vergüenza. **

**saludos y gracias por el apoyo que me están dando.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes y la saga crepúsculo pertenecen a Meyer. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia de este fic.**

**Puede que algunos personajes tengan un poco OoC en especial Bella, no me agrada el personaje de Meyer. Pero tampoco me saldré en exageración de su personalidad.**

Capítulo 5

Cuando Jasper me mostró la habitación tuve que admitir que no estaba sorprendida, ya que la casa era hermosa, el vampiro me dio un recorrido para conocerla.

Traté de respirar dos veces para no pensar en él, en lo atractivo y deseable que me parecía. Me agarró dos veces mirándolo, pero es que aparte que es un vampiro sumamente atractivo, sus cicatrices lo hacían más sexy. Me pregunté no por última vez ¿En que lugares las tendría aparte de sus manos, su cuello y su rostro? Podría recorrerlas con mi lengua y besar su perfecto cuerpo, solo para que viese lo devota que era de él. No solo pasaría mi lengua por sus cicatrices, sino por su… ¿de que tamaño lo tendrá? Podría medir su tamaño mientras lo tomo en mi boca y juego con el en mis manos. Oh Dios mío. O través me estoy excitando.

Respiré otra vez. Tendría que mantenerme en control para que ninguno oliese mi excitación. Sería tan vergonzoso.

Los ojos de Jasper una vez color miel estaba ahora completamente negros ¿Tendría sed? O tal vez estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oler mi excitación. Que mortificación. Tranquila Bella, tranquila, respira. No ha pasado nada.

—Entonces –dijo con la voz ronca – ¿Te ha gustado la casa?

—Humm si – Y tú también. Miré su cuerpo disimuladamente, su pantalón estaba abultado al frente, un enorme pene se marcaba ligeramente, de haberme podido sonrojar lo hubiese hecho. Se acercó mucho a mí, casi invadiendo mi espacio personal y yo obviamente quería que lo hiciera.

—Mi habitación esta al lado, si necesitas algo… cualquier cosa –estuve a punto de gemir – solo di mi nombre – solo asentí sabiendo que era incapaz de hablar.

Entré a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y rápidamente me acosté en la cama para no saltarle encima ya que probablemente no sería bien recibido. Pero la cama me trajo otros pensamientos, como de ambos aquí teniendo sexo durante horas y horas, mordí mi labio para no gemir. Como me gustaría tenerlo dentro de mí. Estaba muy mojada de solo imaginar esa enorme polla entrando y saliendo de mí.

Suspiré, no podía estar mucho tiempo en esta casa sabiendo que él estaba alrededor. Alcé levemente la mirada hacia la ventana, analizando mis opciones, no tenía nada que perder, me levanté y salté hasta aterrizar suavemente en el suelo. Y me adentré al bosque que rodeaba la casa. Había dicho que empezaría en el día, pero la noche era más aceptable para los vampiros ya que permitía andar libremente sin la necesidad de cubrirme.

Luego de varias horas revisando las escenas de crimen donde se encontraron los cadáveres, puede ver que estaba acertada en muchas, menos en dos. Lo que me llevo a revisar algunas de las otras escenas ya descartadas de las noticias. El efluvio de vampiro en la mayoría de las escenas era bastante fuerte. Algunos eran más recientes, otros por el contrario estaban tan débiles que debía ser, calculando por lo menos de dos meses o más.

Suspiré. Jodidos vampiros. Sabía que había más de uno. Los diferentes efluvios lo demostraban. A menos que los vampiros fueran chismosos y se acercaran a ver que sucedía, eso explicaría el olor de varios. Sí claro.

Ya descartados muchos sitios, dado que seguí los diferentes olores, y ninguno me llevaba a los culpables. Me dirigí nuevamente a la casa de los Cullen, para comenzar en unas cuantas horas como le había dicho a la menuda vampira.

Subí nuevamente por la ventana. En medio de la cama había un pantalón y una camisa de diseñador. Que bueno, así podría quitarme estos que tenía desde hace tres días. También tenía una camisa pero un vampiro en medio de una pelea me la desgarró por lo que quedé en sostén. Me quité la chaqueta, el pantalón y la ropa interior para dirigirme al baño, luego de llenar la bañera entré en ella.

Oh sí, que rico se sentía el agua. Tal vez una hora después salí de la bañera. Me sequé con la toalla, mientras lo hacía no puede evitar pensar en Jasper. Joder. Esto parecía no iba a funcionar. Me dirigí hacia la cama y en ella encontré también un conjunto bastante sexy de Victoria Secret. ¿A Jasper le gustaría? ¿Me lo quitaría poco a poco? O ¿Lo arrancaría? Oh esto me estaba poniendo bastante caliente.

Me coloqué toda la ropa incluyendo el conjunto de Secret y me miré en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Dude entre ponerme la chaqueta o no. Al final me decidí por el si. No quería que todos lo Cullen me estuviesen viendo como si fuese un fenómeno. Pero hice algo. No lo subí como lo tenía ayer, lo dejé suelto y no lo abroche, quería que él me viese. ¿Desde cuando me había vuelto vanidosa? Fruncí el ceño y subí el cierre.

En la casa todo el clan estaba haciendo diferentes actividades. Por lo que bajé las escaleras y vi a Emmett frente a una pantalla gigante jugar un video juego. Recordaba ese juego, lo había jugado con Santiago y Félix, ambos se creían tan superiores por haberme ganado. Me acerqué al vampiro que jugaba y observé atenta. Perdió dos veces en el mismo nivel. Lo cual me pareció muy divertido y estuve a punto de reír.

— ¿Quieres jugar? –Preguntó divertido. Tal vez con la esperanza de que perdiera.

Me senté en el mueble a su lado y comencé a jugar, pasé el nivel en que él perdió dos veces y continúe con dos niveles más.

—Hey –se quejó – se suponía que ya deberías haber perdido.

—Ha, ha, no esta vez –le respondí, había practicado el juego muchas veces hasta alcanzar el máximo nivel, era hora que se lo demostrara a alguien.

—100$ a que pierdes en el próximo nivel –acepté. El próximo era el último nivel y muy pocos lo pasaban.

Media hora después estaba cobrando mis 100$.

—No es justo –dijo haciendo un puchero, era tan raro ver a un enorme hombre de casi dos metros hacer pucheros.

—Asúmelo Emmett –habló divertido el vampiro que estaba en mis pensamientos desde la noche pasada – se veía desde hace mucho que te iba a ganar.

Volteé a mirarlo. Y me sorprendí que todos los Cullen estuvieran allí, observando, algunos de ellos divertidos, otros no tanto.

Me avergoncé un poco.

Jasper se acercó y puso el puño en alto para que lo chocase, así lo hice.

—Felicidades, le has dado una paliza a Emmett en su propio juego.

—Quiero la revancha – intervino el aludido.

—Te va a volver a ganar Emmett – aportó Alice muy divertida.

Guardé el dinero, ya encontraría en que usarlo.

—Carlisle, Esme – saludé ambos sonrieron.

—Que bueno que te estés divirtiendo – dijo Esme de forma maternal.

Asentí y miré a Alice.

— ¿Te parece si nos vamos en este momento a Seattle? Aun me falta mucho por recorrer.

—Por supuesto. Vamos en el carro de Edward.

Simplemente los seguí cuando ellos se dirigieron a la puerta, aparcado en la salida estaban dos automóviles, un Mercedes negro de último modelo y un Volvo plateado.

—Bueno chicos, no vemos esta noche –se despidió Carlisle que salió a la par de nosotros y se dirigió hacía el mercedes.

—No vemos Carlisle, que tengas un buen día en el hospital – le dijo Alice muy alegre.

— ¿Hospital? –le pregunté a Jasper que estaba más cerca de mí. Sabía que los otros podían escuchar, pero quería dejar claro que quería que él me respondiese.

—Sí, Carlisle trabaja en el hospital de Forks.

Asentí, había escuchado eso de Aro hace mucho, pero pensé que ya lo había dejado.

No hice más preguntas ya que no me interesaba.

Me subí al carro cuando Jasper me abrió la puerta. Pude ver a Carlisle hablando con la pequeña Cullen pero los ignore. Jasper subió a mi lado y sonrió.

—Me alegra mucho que le hayas dado un paliza a Emmett eso lo mantendrá ocupado durante un tiempo en el video juego.

— ¡Oye, escuche eso! –gritó el enorme vampiro desde la casa.

Jasper se limito a sonreír más.

Era tan sexy cuando sonreía. Me provocaba besarlo.

Los ojos del vampiro se oscurecieron.

* * *

**Se que dije que publicaría mañana, pero terminé el cap. antes de tiempo, así espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Siento que haya sido un cap. corto, pero no me gusta forzar mucho las cosas. **

**Gracias por el apoyo que me están dando y los reviews dejados, eso me da más motivación.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes y la saga crepúsculo pertenecen a Meyer. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia de este fic.**

**Puede que algunos personajes tengan un poco OoC en especial Bella, no me agrada el personaje de Meyer. Pero tampoco me saldré en exageración de su personalidad.**

Capítulo 6.

Tomó todo mi autocontrol, para no tomarla en mis brazos arrancarle la ropa y cogérmela hasta que la escuchara gritar profundamente mí nombre varias veces.

Había sido una suerte que saliera ayer por la noche, porque de haberse quedado… su excitación ayer aunque ella trataba de controlarla, era casi tangible. Y ahora el deseo que sentía era más fuerte.

Alice y Edward decidieron entrar en el carro en ese momento.

En segundos nos encontramos camino a Seattle.

— ¿Isabella te gustó la ropa que te di? –preguntó Alice.

—Están muy bien y son cómodas, espero no tener problemas en la lucha. ¿Podrías también encontrar una chaqueta con cierre hasta el cuello?

Seguro la quería por la forma tan grosera con que la vieron todos en la casa. Eso te incluye Edward. Él hico una mueca. El único que estaba molesto por todas las cicatrices era Emmett, que también habría matado a quien se las hizo. Y es que le recorrían el cuello completamente, el torso, las manos. Eran miles. No tenía ni idea como habían sido sus peleas para que hubiesen mordidas en la parte interna y externa de sus brazos y antebrazos.

—Por supuesto que si –le respondió Alice alegre.

Isabella miró por la ventana el extenso bosque, aún había deseo en ella, pero al parecer trataba de distraerse. Era tan linda.

Edward esta vez me fruncí el ceño. _¡_Métete en tus jodidos asuntos y déjame en paz, que puedas escuchar los pensamientos de otros no te da derecho a que estés en nuestra mente; Ten un poco de consideración y respeta nuestra privacidad! Le gruñí en mi mente. Tuvo el descaro de sentirse avergonzado.

El camino a Seattle no fue tan aburrido como espere, ni tan tensó. Alice le contó sobre el taller de costura que tenía en la casa, y sobre nosotros perteneciendo al alumnado de la preparatoria de Forks. Primero se sintió sorprendida sobre ese último comentario y luego rió un poco, diciendo que solo a los Cullen se les ocurriría algo como eso. Pude sentir que lo decía de buena fe, no era un comentario irónico.

En un momento dado Edward estuvo apunto de hacer un comentario, pero rápidamente miró a Alice, que por sus emociones estaba teniendo una visión y al parecer no era nada buena, por el miedo que la invadió, su compañero miró a Isabella con el ceño fruncido por el retrovisor. Y no apartó la vista durante lago rato.

¿Qué demonios te pasa? Sigue mirándola así y no me voy a interponer cuando te cuerpo se tensó y su preocupación me llegó.

¿Era eso lo que había visto Alice? Él solo asintió y ahora miró el frente sin mirarla nuevamente.

Yo miré a Isabella pero ella no prestaba atención. ¿Sería capaz de decapitar a Edward?

Después de llegar a Seattle y antes de salir del carro Isabella se colocó unos lentes que no sabía que tenía. Y Edward dijo:

—Yo voy con ustedes.

—No. Tú vienes conmigo como prometiste Edward – su compañera hizo un puchero de esos que eran imposible decirle que no y luego acarició su brazo.

—Pero Alice –protestó – pueden que necesiten mi ayuda.

—Yo necesito tu ayuda. Ellos estarán bien. Lo he visto –Edward suspiró y besó sus labios, muy raramente ellos mostraban su vida de pareja en público, por lo que cada vez que lo hacían me sentía incómodo al sentir tanto amor.

—Nos vemos luego –dijo Isabella tímidamente mientras se alejaba, yo la seguí.

— ¿Dónde empezamos a buscar? –Pregunté.

—Ya hay muy pocos lugares en los que buscar, espero que alguno me lleve hasta los vampiros.

— ¿Muy pocos lugares? –Pregunté sin entender – si en la madrugada estábamos llenos de pista.

Ella estaba herida y no sabía porque.

—Sí, pocos lugares Jasper–Era la primera vez que la oía decir mi nombre y se escuchó muy bien.

— ¿Eso era lo que hacías cuando saliste? Pensé que te habías ido a cenar.

—Me alimente ¿sabes? Antes de venir con ustedes, me alimenté.

—Lo siento –dije tomando su mano para hacerla detener – de verdad lo siento. Ha de ser bastante desagradable que desconfiamos de ti.

Se detuvo.

—Te incluiste también –dio un tirón y se soltó de mi agarre, por su cuerpo pensé que no tendría tanta fuerza, pero me sorprendió. Tenía casi la misma fuerza que Emmett y eso que solo fue un leve tirón.

Estaba muy molesta. Pero otra vez su rostro no demostraba ninguna emoción y como es normal que cuando alguien tiene una emoción fuerte sus ojos muestran esa expresión, los suyos no, sus ojos estaban inexpresivos.

Me pareció apropiado no molestarla. Por primera vez, vi algo peligroso en ella.

Después de buscar varias veces, ningún efluvio nos llevó a alguna guarida, y estaba vez sí que explotó. Figuradamente.

—Esto es insólito, soy una buena rastreadora y todo lo que consigo es esto – señaló con sus manos nuestro alrededor exasperada.

Le envié una ola de calma.

Estábamos en un callejón solo, ya que el rastro nos llevó hasta allí.

Se volteó a mirarme largo rato.

— ¿Qué has hecho?

— ¿De que hablas? –pregunté.

—Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿No te dije que no lo hicieras?

Bien era ahora o nunca.

Me acerqué a ella, acechándola, ella no se movió, analizaba completamente mis movimientos, como militar que fui y vampiro que soy, tengo una mente muy dada a lo analítico, nunca hago un movimiento sin antes haber analizado sus pros y sus contras, eso me llevó a ganar muchas batallas, pero ahora viendo ese pequeñísimo gesto en ella, pude ver cuan peligrosa podría ser. Pero yo esta vez no quería pelear, por lo que puse mis manos en su cadera y pegué mi boca a su oreja.

—Puedo sentir cualquier emoción.

— ¿Quieres decir que…?

—Lo que tu sientes Isabella, yo lo siento. Puedo sentir el deseo que recorre tu cuerpo en esté momento. Te gustaría tener mis labios moviéndose contra los tuyos. O mejor aun –acomodé mi pene ya erecto a su vientre – quieres sentirme dentro de ti, deslizándome una y otra vez por tu vagina. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? –Me moví restregándome contra ella – ¿Quieres sentirme dentro de ti? –Gimió bajito – Dime Isabella ¿lo quieres? – me seguí restregando contra ella, mi pene se sentía muy bien, también sentía su excitación unida con la mía.

—Oh sí Jasper, te quiero – dijo con la voz jadeante. La tomé del cabello inclinando su cabeza y la besé con posesión, ella respondió de la misma manera. Estuve a punto de venirme, pero yo quería estar dentro de ella cuando lo hiciera.

Terminé el beso la voltee hasta que su rostro quedo frente a la pared y su culo moldeó mi pene. Bajé sus pantalones y su sexy braga. Cubrí su espalda con mi pecho para que me sintiera. Sin dejar de restregarme en su culo. Me aparté un poco, bajé mis pantalones tomé mi pene en una mano y la penetré con una profunda estocada hasta las bolas.

La cogí duro, sin descansó, la tomé de la cintura mientras la penetraba. Le di una cachetada a su hermoso culo y luego tuve que llevar rápidamente mi mano hasta su boca para impedir que gritara cuando el orgasmo llegó, llevándome con ella. La penetré tres veces más con profundas y fuertes escotada para luego terminar dentro de ella.

La abracé por la cintura y la pegué contra mí.

—Debemos vestirnos Jasper – dijo aun con la voz ronca.

—Lo haremos dame un segundo más. Ha sido el mejor sexo que he tenido.

Ella soltó una risita corta divertida.

—El mejor sexo ¿eh? ¿Qué pasará cuando lo hagamos en una cama, más tranquilos explorando nuestros cuerpos, sin el miedo de que aparezca alguien y nos vea?

—Humm –dije mordisqueando su oreja– ¿habrá otras veces?

Sentí la vergüenza provenir de ella.

—A menos claro, que no quieras –dijo toda insegura. Se veía tan linda.

—Claro que quiero, el problema va hacer cuando no quiera, ahora que te tuve, no creo que pueda quitarte las manos de encima. Eres tan deliciosa. Oh Isabella quiero probarte.

—Bella.

— ¿Humm?

—Llámame Bella.

—Me gusta –le aseguré aun mordisqueando su oreja y ahora dirigiéndome hasta su cuello –, quiero cogerte hasta que grites mi nombre y supliques por mi pene, y cuando eso pase te volveré a coger para repetir lo mismo, entonces se va a convertir en un ciclo interminable que probablemente dure días. Tal vez semanas.

Su excitación era casi palpable, mi pene volvía a estar duro. Por lo que la cogí nuevamente. Estaba vez un poco más lento disfrutando de sentir como su vagina envolvía mi pene, tan resbaladizo y cálido.

—Oh… Jasper más… dame más.

Y se lo di, la cogí hasta que llegó a su orgasmo y yo al mío.

Nuestra respiración era pesada, pero logré subir mi pantalón y meter dentro mi pene que brillaba por sus jugos. Joder, respiré hondo para calmarme, lamentablemente mi habilidad no funcionaba en mi tan bien como en otros. Le subí a ella su pantalón y lo abroché para no tentarme más y la voltee para que me mirara, la abracé y la besé lento y concienzudamente disfrutando de sus labios, de su boca y su lengua, de su sabor. Podría volverme adicto a ella.

Pero entonces el olor a sangre humana me llegó y todo se fue a la mierda.

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**El cap. de hoy me sonrojo. Es la primera vez que escribo algo con sexo explicito... pero conociendo a Jasper y Bella van hacer que vuelva a escribir de ellos.**

**Siento que el cap. haya sido tan corto.**

**Vuelvo a darle gracias a todos los que han leído este fic y les ha gustado.**

**Me encantan sus reviews porque eso demuestra que les gusta. Y me dan más ánimo para escribir.**

**Saludos y besitos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes y la saga crepúsculo pertenecen a Meyer. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia de este fic.**

**Puede que algunos personajes tengan un poco OoC en especial Bella, no me agrada el personaje de Meyer. Pero tampoco me saldré en exageración de su personalidad.**

Capítulo 7

El olor a sangre nos llegó, Jasper se apartó y soltó un gruñido amenazador. Lo tomé del brazo antes que se abalanzara hacia el portador.

—Es solo un poco de sangre Jasper –le advertí confundida.

—Suéltame –me gruñó muy amenazante. Lo miré un momento. Suspiré levemente pero no lo solté.

En ese momento llegó Alice y lo tomó del brazo.

—Vamos Jazz –Edward apareció entonces para ayudar a Alice con Jasper – ¡No Edward, no! –gritó la vampira.

Solté a un vampiro, para tomar a otro que se abalanzaba contra la humana, le apreté los brazos más duro, lastimándolo y le dije al oído.

— ¿Qué pasa Edward no puedes soportar un poco de sangre? ¿Dónde se fue tu autocontrol? Eso debería darte de vergüenza–lo empujé hacia Alice–, llévatelos de aquí – así lo hizo, me sorprendió, era tan menuda, pero debía tener mucha fuerza para llevar dos vampiros descontrolados.

Suspiré y me dirigí a la humana que estaba apoyada en la pared. Probablemente -me aproxime ya que no sabía con exactitud los centímetros que tendría la barriga de una mujer embarazada cada mes – tendría unos ocho meses.

Tenía una vestido y la sangre bajaba por sus piernas.

—No te muevas de aquí mientras consigo un taxi –le ordené.

Me acerqué a la calle y le hice señas a un taxi que pasaba como si fuese una loca. El taxi se acercó y el humano se bajó dado mi desespero, le dije lo de la humana y él me siguió rápidamente. Varios humanos se acercaron ante el alborotó y ayudaron al taxista a llevarla al automóvil. Fui con ellos hasta el hospital, solo por curiosidad y percatarme que no había visto a los dos vampiros que trataron de matarla. El olor de los heridos era toxico –bueno para mí en este momento era toxico, una que si la bebía moriría… en realidad era mi forma de control, imaginar lo más asqueroso para que solo pensar en beber la sangre me diese asco, me había funcionado muchas veces y lo seguiría haciendo – unas cuantas horas después un doctor se acercó.

La humana estaba bien al igual que su hijo. Entré a verla y ella me agradeció por haberla salvado. Solo asentí. Por el rato que estuve allí en ningún momento mencionó a los Cullen por lo que supe que no los vio.

Entonces ya cumplida la misión de descubrir que no había visto a los vampiros me retiré, al mismo tiempo que llegaba su esposo.

Respiré hondo cuando salí del hospital. Tuve que volver alimentarme nuevamente, ya que tantas horas expuestas a humanos me provocó mucha sed.

Ya era de noche cuando por fin llegué a la casa de los Cullen.

Subí a la habitación asignada para mí, sin prestarle atención a los vampiros presentes.

Como en la madrugada, había o través ropa en mi cama, por lo que entré al baño y me saqué la sangre que tenía encima. También lo hice por el hecho de calmarme, estar molesta cuando tenía una confrontación nunca terminaba en buenos términos.

Después de salir del baño me coloqué la ropa y esta vez no me puse ninguna chaqueta, no tenía porque esconder mis cicatrices como si fuesen un pecado o algo prohibido.

Cuando bajé las escaleras Carlisle estaba sentado en la cabeza de una enorme mesa de roble, el resto ocupada sillas alrededor.

—Puedes explicarme que fue lo que pasó –exigía a Carlisle sin sentarme.

—Bueno –empezó avergonzado – somos vampiros después de todo y a veces es frecuente caer en tentaciones, algunos se resisten, otros por el contrario son incapaces.

—Una excelente respuesta – estuve de acuerdo asistiendo con la cabeza – ¿pero no es tu familia tan protectores de los humanos, que ni siquiera se alimentan de ellos?

—Estas siendo grosera – intervino Rosalie en un gruñido – ellos no tienen la culpa de que esa humana sangrara, en cambio tú que te alimentas de humanos no vengas con esa doble moral.

—Incluso yo Rosalie, que me alimento de humanos tengo principios y jamás mataría a una humana que estaba sangrando con el peligro de perder a su bebe.

Mis palabras impactaron sobre ella. Soltó un gruñido fuerte y saltó sobre Edward que era él que se encontraba más cerca.

Emmett se movió rápidamente y la tomó en sus brazos antes de que pudiese desmembrarlo. Pero no impidió que le dijese unas cuantas verdades.

— ¡Son unos desgraciados, como se les ocurre; no tienen vergüenza, era un bebe y ustedes se lo hubieran almorzado, suéltame Emmett que los voy a matar!

—Tranquila Rose, no pasó nada. Tranquila –le decía suavemente su compañero.

— ¿Pero que hubiera pasado si de verdad si hubieran alimentado de ella? –Rosalie estaba tan enojada.

Carlisle estaba mirando a los dos culpables.

— ¿Por qué no dijeron?

—Lo siento Carlisle, estamos demasiado avergonzados– murmuró Edward, el muy… tanto que habla de mi autocontrol y él es el primero lo pierde, eso si es tener doble moral.

—Un lo siento no es suficiente Edward. Si Isabella y Alice no hubiesen estado allí, ustedes hubieran matado a esa mujer.

—Si ella no hubiera estado allí, nosotros no habríamos tratado de alimentarnos.

—Entonces es mi culpa ¿eh? – pregunté sin demostrar ninguna emoción, lo hacia muy a menudo cuando estaba muy molesta– Recuerdo que fuiste tú quien insistió en ir; Y déjame decirte que mi memoria es muy buena.

Alzó la mirada, sus ojos estaban negros completamente por la ira.

—Si no hubieses estado con Jasper en ese callejón. Esto jamás hubiese pasado.

—Ah típico de los débiles, echarle la culpa a otros por sus errores. Que pena me das.

Se levantó molesto, dispuesto a atacarme. Pero luego se detuvo repentinamente, miró a Alice y frunció el ceño. Yo seguí su mirada y lo que vi me dejó desconcertada. Ella tenía la mirada perdida y una mueca de horror en su boca. Luego salió del transe en el que estaba, miró a Edward también con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño? –preguntó Esme.

—Si Edward sigue provocándola, ella lo va a matar –le respondió.

Esme jadeó y me miró.

—Como Alice dijo puedo soportar que desconfié de mí – les aseguré – Pero que me eche la culpa por sus errores no es aceptable y si me ataca sin razón justificada, solo estaré defendiéndome –Suspire y miré a Carlisle –. Aro dijo que podría quedarme aquí, pero ha estado equivocado. Te quiero Carlisle, pero esto no puedo soportarlo, tengo casi quinientos años como para que unos niños me desafíen cada vez que quieran.

—No te puedes ir –dijo Alice – hemos sido groseros contigo. Lo siento. Pero no te puedes ir.

— ¿Qué esta mal contigo? –Pregunté sin comprender – es tu compañero.

Ella asintió, pero aun mirando a Edward, tenía una mirada de amor en sus ojos, a pesar de su ceño fruncido.

—Amo a Edward más que a nada en mi vida, pero él se ha vuelto loco, esta sobreactuando, te veo atacándolo muchas veces, pero luego no pasa porque te controlas y eso es lo que el ve, tus ataques –aclaró – además esta él hecho de que piensa que tu has venido para llevarnos a mi y él a la guardia.

Y allí caí en la cuenta que era ella la vidente.

—Eso no tiene sentido, yo solo tengo una misión, que es eliminar a los vampiros, no reclutarlos. Sus habilidades son asombrosas y Aro piensa que podría ser una excelente fuerza para evitar que los vampiros descontrolados del mundo nos descubran, pero eso es después de todo su decisión. Además no es como si no tenerlos a ustedes en la guardia fuese a debilitar a los Vulturi, hemos estado sobreviviendo mucho tiempo como para que su inclusión o no, nos afecte.

—Exacto – afirmó ella, tal vez no percatándose que lo que le había dicho fue un insulto – eso es lo que trato de decirle, Aro nos quiere, pero no puede obligarnos. A menos claro que Edward maté a su guardia personal – un rugido animal se escuchó en toda la casa, pero ella no le prestó atención a Jasper, yo por el contrario lo vi, estaba tan molesto, que daba miedo – y allí si no podremos escaparnos nunca de los Vulturi. Porque si lo hacemos Jasper nos va a matar a ambos. A mí por no haber prevenido la muerte y a Edward por, bueno matarla… y no es que ella se vaya a dejar matar, a Edward le tomará mucho tiempo poder recuperarse de sus lesiones y aprender a vivir sin un brazo por toda la eternidad.

Todos los Cullen estaban en shock. Yo no tanto, sabiendo que iba morir y sobre todo a manos de Edward. ¿Qué tan patético podría ser eso?

— ¿Has visto eso? –preguntó Carlisle preocupado de que matara a su hijo antes de que él intentara algo contra mí. Y no podía culparlo, estaba muy tentada. Pero no es que pudiera leer mentes, pero su posición, la formar en que estaba medio levantado mirándome levemente con la esquina de su ojo, era fácilmente predecible que se interpondría entre él y yo.

—Es fácil predecir lo que va a pasar si Edward sigue desafinándola, claro que vivir sin un brazo ha sido solo un eufemismo, realmente no se que parte le arrancaría. Pero no Carlisle, ellos no van a matarse, así que puedes sentarte tranquilo –así que, no solo yo me había dado cuenta, y eso que ella no lo miraba.

Puse una mano en el hombro de Jasper, él sí iba a saltar sobre Edward.

Un momento después, su mano se posó en la mía cubriéndola por completo. Alzó su mirada y en ellos había mucha pena.

* * *

**Se que ha algunos les gustas leer un cap. y esperar un poco por el otros.**

**Por el contrario hay otros que les gusta leer lo que pasará en el siguiente cap. rápidamente (Me incluyo en este grupo, me encantan los libros y los leo completos sin esperar mucho tiempo) por lo que si pudiese publicaría toda la historia completa... pero lamentablemente no puedo porque no esta terminada. **

**Perdón nuevamente por el cap. tan corto... de verdad que me gustaría hacerlo más largo, pero me gusta que las narraciones de Jasper y Bella estén separados por capítulos. **

**También por los errores y horrores en la narración y ortografía **

**Gracias por los reviews y por el apoyo que me han dado.**

**Saludos. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Besos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes y la saga crepúsculo pertenecen a Meyer. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia de este fic.**

**Puede que algunos personajes tengan un poco OoC en especial Bella, no me agrada el personaje de Meyer. Pero tampoco me saldré en exageración de su personalidad.**

Capítulo 8

Isabella se inclinó un poco, puso la otra mano en mi rostro y me acarició un poco.

—Eres un vampiro después de todo y sangre es sangre, independientemente de a quien pertenezca. No te culpo… Edward por le contrario es diferente – un gruñido del aludido no se hizo espera y yo le gruñí en respuesta. Podría sentir la confusión en casi toda la familia.

Me alcé un poco y besé levemente sus labios.

—Realmente lo siento –le dije.

—Ohhhh ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Emmett en un tono dramático.

—Emmett por favor – le advirtió Esme, pero estaba igual de impresionada.

—No, no, nada de Emmett por favor. ¿Qué es esto? Se conocen desde… hace veinticuatro hora y ya se besan–exclamó.

— ¡Emmett! –le reprendió Esme otra vez.

—Aquí todos queremos saber –su sonrisa se volvió sugerente – ¿han hacho algo más? – sus emociones eran divertidas, pero realmente estaba tratando de alejar la tensión en la que habíamos estado. Incluso aunque eso incluyera que él actuara como un tonto. Que no lo es. En verdad mi hermano es el mejor. Aunque eso no quita el hecho de que a veces exagera.

Isabella lo miraba como si estuviera loco, estaba tan avergonzada. Acaricié levemente su mano y luego se calmó un poco. Al parecer mi toque con ella funciona casi tan bien como mi habilidad.

— ¿Cuánto te llevo tocar a Rosalie? –le pregunté.

—Tres días –dijo orgulloso.

—Porque se estaba convirtiendo –aportó Esme que también trataba de alejar la tensión.

—Mamá, tres días, son tres días. Ellos apenas se conocen hace veinticuatro horas… Espera un momento – se quedó callado para hacer más dramática la escena, y en la que todos lo observamos atentos – ¿Cuánto me llevo tocarla? ¿Ustedes ya se tocaron? ¿De verdad que lo hicieron? ¡Dios mío Jasper dijo que tenía casi quinientos años! –hizo gestos como si estuviese muriendo.

—No seas ridículo Emmett –le dijo Edward.

Al vampiro solo le pareció más divertido y soltó un a carcajada.

—Humm ya saliste a defenderla, ha de ser porque también eres mucho mayor que Alice. Uh–huh, esta familia es extraña.

—No puedes hablar mucho, Rosalie es mayor que tú –intervino Alice.

Emmett abrazó más a Rosalie y besó su cabeza, en ningún momento la había soltado, la conocía muy bien como para saber que ella no se detendría, hasta que su rabia se le pasara que no sería pronto, me temía.

—Eso no cuenta.

— ¿Por qué razón? –le preguntó.

—Ella es perfecta.

Bella como me dijo que la llamara, los miraba divertida.

Carlisle se levantó. Y nos miró.

— ¿Podrían tú e Isabella acompañarme al estudio?

La diversión del rostro de Bella despareció y lo miró como si supiese lo que iba a decirnos y por sus emociones no estaba nada contenta, pero otra vez su expresión estaba inexpresiva.

Me levanté de la silla y seguimos a Carlisle.

Ya estando en la oficina nos indicó que nos sentáramos en las dos sillas frente a su escritorio, mientras él tomó haciendo del otro lado.

— ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté.

Nos observó detalladamente y a veces se quedaba mirando nuestras manos unidas.

— ¿De verdad están juntos? Emmett tiene razón, apenas si se conocen.

—Somos adultos Carlisle –le recordé – en nuestra vida privada no tiene que meterse nadie.

—Eso lo sé Jasper, pero solo quiero saberlo ¿Están juntos o no? – las emociones de Carlisle eran confusas, había algo de desconfianza, enojo, algo de resignación y algo de alegría. Nada definido.

—Nos estamos conociendo, no estamos juntos como piensas, pero eso no quiere decir que no podríamos estarlo –pensé que en cierto sentido Bella se enojaría por lo que dije, pero ella estaba sumamente aburrida ¿Qué le pasaba?

— ¿No tienes algo que decir Isabella? –le preguntó Carlisle.

—No, por lo que no se porque me llamaste aquí. Hago con mi vida lo que quiera, no me gusta que se inmiscuyan en ella.

Entonces Carlisle aclaró sus emociones y sintió mucha vergüenza.

—Tienes razón. Tú solo le das explicaciones a los reyes.

—Que bueno que tengas eso presente. Me gustaría que todos pensaran igual.

—Pero Isabella recuerda que Jasper pertenece a mi familia y todo lo que a él le pasa me importa.

—Como él dijo solo nos estamos conociendo, por lo que, lo que pase conmigo no es tu problema. Tampoco creo que a Jasper le guste que lo traten como si fuese un niño.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir, y Carlisle, esta conversación no tiene ningún sentido. Por lo que he de retirarme.

Me soltó la mano después de acariciarla y salió del estudio sin mirar atrás. Cuando la vi cerrar la puerta concentré mi mirada en Carlisle.

— ¿Me puedes explicar eso?

El suspiró y sus emociones estaban saturadas de puro pesar.

—Sabemos perfectamente sobre lo que te hizo las guerras del sur. El hecho es que si llegas a tener una relación con Isabella, ella no va a dejar a los Vulturi.

¿Por qué todos seguían insistiendo con eso? Cuando María me convirtió y me llevó con ella junto a Naty y Lucy, para hacerse del poder y tener más territorio del que alimentarse, al principio estaba muy molesto, pero luego que veía cuanta sangre podría obtener, subí rápidamente y por mi entrenamiento me convertí en el responsable de todos los neófitos, los entrenaba, pero al final también los mataba. No fue hasta que Peter y Charlotte se hicieron compañeros y sentí sus emociones que descubrí que algo me faltaba. Los dejé marchar cuando tenía que matarlos, pero a cambio sufrí el castigo. Un año después Peter regresó a escondidas y me convenció de que huyera con ellos. Y así lo hice, no me arrepiento. Fueron muchas las cosas que tuve que pasar con María, pero tampoco es que estaba dañado a causa de las guerras. El problema radica en que yo siento las emociones de los demás y por lo tanto las hacia mías. Pero desde luego eso no era algo que iba a explicar.

Ahora en cuanto a lo otro sería mejor que lo dejara bien claro, para que nadie insistiera con eso de nuevo.

—Ella es una Vulturi y lo será hasta que así lo decida. No soy el hombre que le dice a una mujer que hacer, ni tomo decisiones por ella. Si en algún momento Bella y yo llegamos a tener algo más allá de lo que tenemos ahora, no me interpondré a nada de lo que ella elija y sea de su satisfacción–suspiré un poco–, yo también he de retirarme.

Él solo asintió. Pero antes que saliera me dijo.

—Siento haber dudado.

—No pasa nada Carlisle.

Al final, no es como si no estuviese acostumbrado a que todos dudaran de mí, y solo por el simple hecho de no haber empezado con la dieta vegetariana desde que fui transformado. Hacia ya diez años que no recaía, pero al parecer nadie prestaba atención a eso, por lo que en todo momento que estaba un humano que olía bien cerca de mí, me recordaban que tenía familia, y esto y lo otro, como si no lo supiera ya.

Subí hasta mi habitación y en la pared al lado de la puerta estaba ella, recostada con las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Valió la pena? –preguntó sin dirigirme una mirada, concentrada en sus botas de combate.

—Soy un hombre adulto, soy capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones y afrontar las consecuencias si me equivoco–asintió.

—Él tiene razón ¿sabes? Independientemente de lo que pase, no dejaré a los Vulturi.

Me acerqué a ella le acaricié los brazos expuestos, y luego subí levemente su rostro.

—Se quien eres y jamás te pediría algo como eso. Te conozco muy poco, pero soy capaz de decir que en el fondo conozco tus ideales.

—Esta bien eso –dijo algo triste – solo no quiero que te desilusiones de mi. O esperes algo que probablemente no pueda darte.

—No espero nada de ti, más de lo que yo soy capaz de darte –Sonrió.

—Eso esta bien, para empezar.

La besé posesivamente, se sentía tan bien. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y entré con ella y la acosté en la cama. Pero ahora besándola lentamente, deshaciéndome de su ropa de la misma forma. La dejé de besar cuando la tuve desnuda ante mí, con el cabello esparcido por la cama. Es tan hermosa y tan entregada. Besé todo su cuerpo lentamente, explorando y llenándome con el olor de su excitación. Sus emociones estaban apunto de hacerme llegar, pero me contuve, eso sería vergonzoso.

—Jasper tienes mucha ropa. –dijo jadeando. Y rasgando mi camisa y observó atenta mi piel expuesta. Una oleada de placer me llegó de ella y un leve gemido le sigo–. Humm Jasper si supieras lo sexy que eres con esas cicatrices no las ocultarías… aunque pesándolo bien no creo que podría dejas de estar encima de ti… –una enorme ola de celos y posesión me llegó – y puede que no me guste la idea de otras vampiras viéndote, no responderé lo que sea capaz de hacerles.

—Humm –murmuré besando sus labios, restregando mi pene contra su vagina expuesta dándole la presión que ambos queríamos – entonces será mejor que siga cubriendo mis atributos y solo tú puedas verlos.

—Si, me parece la mejor idea.

Me quitó el pantalón y con un movimiento rápido estuve de espalda en la cama con ella encima de mí lamiendo y besando cada cicatriz de mi cuerpo. Para luego rendirle honor a mi pene. Se sentía tan bien sus labios y su boca en torno a el. La aparté y la subí hasta besarla.

—No cariño, no voy a correrme todavía. Hay mucho que quiero hacerte.

Fue mi turno de voltearla abriendo sus piernas, pasé mi mano por sus pliegues, acariciando la caliente humedad, y penetrándola con mis dedos.

—Jasper no puedo más –lloriqueó.

—Oh si nena, si puedes ¿sabes lo extremadamente caliente y sexy que te ves abierta y preparada para mi, para mi pene? –la penetré más rápido, me acomodé entre sus piernas y saqué mis dedos para luego sustituirlos con mi pene, yo tampoco podía más. Mis penetradas de volvieron más rápidas y duras, ella envolvió sus piernas a mi cintura haciendo más profunda la sensación y soltó un rugido cuando el orgasmos le llegó, pero no me detuve, seguí penetrándola, luego de darle dos orgasmo fue mi turno de tomarlo.

Muchas horas después ella tenía la cabeza recostada en mi pecho, acurrucaba en torno a mí. Mientras yo acariciaba distraídamente su espalda.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Responderé a cualquier pregunta que quieras Jasper.

— ¿Por qué estas aquí conmigo? Me refiero al hecho de que cualquier mujer le gusta que la cortejen, pero tú te entregaste a mí sin nada de eso. Espero no ofenderte, me encanta que haya sido así, pero siento curiosidad.

—He estado mucho tiempo en está vida como para tomar en cuenta tal banalidad, voy por lo que quiero sin importar lo que la sociedad quiera o piense. Y yo te quiero Jasper.

Besé sus cabellos.

—Podemos buscar una manera de estar juntos–se alzó levemente y besó mis labios.

—Tenemos dos meses para pensar en ello.

Hicimos el amor lentamente saboreando y sintiendo nuestros cuerpos.

No quería levantarme después que pasamos todo el tiempo en la cama. Pero sentí la obligación y resignación de Bella.

—Me encantaría quedarme aquí pero aun hay cosa que tengo que hacer, por lo que me gustaría terminarla rápido para volver a tus brazos –ella tenía razón por lo que asentí besándola. Me miró a los ojos – debes alimentarte, tus ojos esta muy negros –estaba preocupada y me hirió, pensé que había enmascarado perfectamente mi sentimientos, pero al parecer no fue así –, realmente me gustaría que te alimentaras por el hecho de que no quiero que tengas el dolor de la sed – se acercó bastante – a mi no me importa de quien te alimentes, solo no quiero que pongas tu vida en peligro.

Sonreí. Ya que era bueno tener a alguien que confiaba en ti.

Miré fuera de la ventana teníamos más de un día completo en la habitación. No es que me quejase desde luego. De verdad no me quejaba para nada. Mi sonrisa desapareció. Ella tenía razón había que hacer muchas cosas, y yo tenía que regresar a una vida mundana como todos los demás. Yo podría aparentar estar en una universidad, ya que fácilmente podría pasar por alguien de veinte años, que era la edad que tenía cuando fui convertido, pero no... Los demás habían decidido entrar en la escuela secundaria ya que tenían edades entre diecisiete y dieciocho. Emmett también tenía veinte años, pero no, ambos tenemos que aparentar que tenemos dieciocho. Me molestaba estar alrededor de adolescentes revoltosos y llenos de hormonas.

Respiré hondo y con Bella en mis brazos nos dirigimos al baño, allí tomamos y una ducha e hicimos el amor.

Cuando por fin salimos, me tomé el atrevimiento de ayudar a vestirla con la ropa que Alice había puesto en mi armario, lo más probable es que hubiese visto lo que pasaría entre nosotros. Como ayer, tampoco hoy se puso la chaqueta. Le pregunté sobre eso, aclarando que no me importaba si la tenía o no.

—Me gusta que mis brazos tengan movilidad, también me gusta mostrar todo lo que me ha tomado mucho esfuerzo conseguir –acarició levemente su brazo – ellas son parte de mí, y jamás sentiré vergüenza por ellas. Que los demás te miren es solo un precio a pagar.

Ella tenía razón, tener a todos lo vampiros cerca de ti mirándote, no era agradable. Pero era bueno que a ella no le molestara.

Cuando bajamos las escaleras hasta. Emmett se acercó sonriendo.

—Que bueno que estén aquí, creí que teníamos que ir a romper la puerta para rescatarte Jasper.

—Te agradezco que no lo hayas hecho –le dijo Bella devolviendo la sonrisa. Pero luego sentí preocupación en ella y me miró–. Aun tengo que ir a Seattle, pero no puedo andar con una túnica, crees que ¿podrías prestarme un carro?

—Yo tengo una moto, pero déjame preguntarle a Carlisle

—Hermano me ofendes, yo te puedo prestar mi camioneta Isabella – interrumpió Emmett –.

— ¿no te molesta? –le preguntó Bella.

Él la miró sospechosamente.

— ¿sabes manejar, no? –Ella asintió, y él se echo a reír– eso es muy bueno –le guiñó un ojo – de todas formas te lo hubiese prestado.

Era claro que a Emmett le caía bien Bella, casi podía sentir la camaradería que se estaba formando entre ambos.

Luego de enseñarle su Jeep más preciado, se lo prestó. Ella después de despedirse de ambos de fue.

—Gracias por lo que hiciste Emmett –él sonrió.

**—**Me encanta divertirme a costa de los demás, no lo tienes que agradecer.

Jamás admitía que había hecho alguna tontería para ayudar a otro. Es tan desinteresado, siempre me pregunté porque nadie se percataba de eso, muchos pensaban que de verdad tenía algo tonto, y pensar que incluso la familia lo pensaba. Pero a él no le importaba.

Una de las razones por la que de verdad lo consideraba mi hermano era esa.

**—** ¿Por qué no estas con el resto?

**—**Alice dijo que Isabella pediría un carro. Por lo que yo me ofrecí.

— ¿Y te ofreciste por qué?– intuí que había algo más.

— ¿Acaso no puedo ofrecerle un auto a mi nueva hermanita? Oye ¿no me digas que va a pedir una casa y luego muchas joyas? porque eso se lo vas a tener que dar tú.

—Emmett – advertí. Y la diversión desapareció de él.

—Edward quería volver a llevarlos –un rugido se formo en mi pecho.

— ¿Pero que le pasa, quiere que lo mate?

—No creo que sea eso. Al parecer no acepta el hecho de que no todo puede hacerse a su manera– puso una mano sobre mi hombro– vamos hermano, vamos a que te comas un jugoso oso.

Me dejé llevar después de todo era lo mejor, ya que probablemente con mi sed sea capaz de matar a Edward y dejar a Alice viuda.

Cuando me terminé de alimentar nos dirigimos a la secundaria Forks, para retornar nuestro "divertido" día de clases.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por su reviews, me dejan satisfecha cada vez que subo un cap. y eso me da ánimos de seguir. **

**Hace aproximadamente dos días alexf1994 me hizo una proposición y acepté más por compromiso que por otra cosa, déjenme y me explico. Yo soy fanática de crepúsculo y he leído casi todos los fic que hay en este sitio dedicado a el. Pero (aquí va la confesión) nunca he leído Harry Potter, no pongan esa cara, soy culpable lo admito :$**

**El hecho fue que ella me dijo que leyera su historia el cielo tras el infierno con la pareja de Severus S. & Hermione G. y sorpresa, sorpresa, me encanó. Por lo que a los que les guste Harry Potter, sería muy lindo que se pasaran por allá.**

**Saludos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes y la saga crepúsculo pertenecen a Meyer. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia de este fic.**

**Puede que algunos personajes tengan un poco OoC en especial Bella, no me agrada el personaje de Meyer. Pero tampoco me saldré en exageración de su personalidad.**

Capítulo 9

Bajé levemente la ventana del puesto del copiloto para que el olor de la ciudad llenara el Jeep, que Emmett había sido muy amable en prestarme. Estaba el hecho de que no podía salir en medio del día a menos que quisiera brillar como un diamante y no podría usar la túnica porque sería tan discreto como brillar. Recorrí la ciudad, esperando. Cuando sonó mi celular y lo tomé.

—No están donde buscas –la voz de Demetri se escuchó al otro lado, pero de la misma forma que llegó también cortó.

Puse el celular en el asiento del copiloto y ambas manos cerradas en puños en ambas piernas, di tres respiraciones profundas con los ojos cerrados. Todo esto era mejor que romper el celular, el carro de Emmett, mejor aun, de matar al jodido Demetri ¿Cómo me hacia esto? Podría esperar de cualquiera esto, pero de Demetri nunca ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerme esta humillación? Sí, me había percatado que no estaban aquí en Seattle o bueno, era eso o que desaparecieran en el aire, cosa que por obvias razones la ultima opción es imposible. Pero que me restriegue en la cara… bueno no en la cara precisamente, pero se entiende el punto. Que me restriegue que es mejor rastreador que yo, no era justo… ¡es tu maldito don, desgraciado!

Unas ochos respiraciones después sin pensar en nada. Era hora de hacerlo. Si no estaban en Seattle ¿Dónde estaban? Ahora estaba más segura que no era uno solo, Demetri lo confirmó. Una de las razones que me molestaba cuando los vampiros que incumplían las leyes eran nómadas, es que nunca se quedan en un lugar lo suficiente para encontrarlos, pero si el tiempo suficiente para causar destrozos.

Me encanta una buena cacería, supongo que Aro quiere que estos dos meses valgan la pena, pero era extraño que aún no hubiera encontrado ni una pista contundente. Imaginé que los vampiros eran buenos en lo que hacían.

Puse mis brazos en torno al volante y me recosté, observé a los humanos que pasaban frente al Jet, ellos por el contrario no podían verme, ya que todos los vidrios eran polarizados. Pasaron frente a mis ojos, humanos solos. En parejas riendo y tomados de la mano, otros serios. Lo que suponía eran madres con sus hijos. Grupos. Algunos curiosos que miraban hacia la camioneta. Otros no tanto ya que pasaban corriendo tal vez porque llegaban tarde a algún lado, o solo porque querían correr. En todo momento me pregunté que veía Jasper en ellos. Yo no veía más que comida. Hace mucho cuando Carlisle llegó al castillo y se negó a beber de los humanos y nos explicó su dieta, yo lo busque a solas y le pregunté la razón, él muy amablemente me respondió:

_— ¿Cómo podría? ¿No vine yo de dos humanos? ¿No pertenecí yo a esa especie antes? ¿No tuve familia y los ame? ¿Cómo podría matarlos para satisfacer mi necesidad? No, no podría, como yo tuve familia otros también las tienen, hay quienes los llorarían, los extrañarían o los necesitan para sobrevivir, ¿Qué tal si mató ha alguien que es el único sostén de su familia? ¿Qué si mató a una madre en la que todos sus hijos dependen solo de ella para vivir?_

_Lo miré interesada._

_— ¿Por qué te alimentas de animales?_

_—Cuando era humano comía vacas, gallinas, puercos, no es diferente a lo que hago ahora, solo que no lo como, sino que bebo su sangre, es preferible que matar a un humano._

_—Entonces me dices que no te importa que esos animales tengan hijos que dependen de ellos para alimentarse y defenderse de depredadores peligrosos. ¿Sabías que las osas defienden a sus cachorros de todo depredador y son capaces de matarlos para protegerlos? ¿Sabías que si una osa muere dejando a sus cachorros, estos mueren en semanas? ¿Sabías que los lobos se crían en manadas y defienden a sus cachorros y hembras de todo aquel que quiera matarlos? Y como esa dos especies hay muchas más desde los perros hasta los leones. Imagino que lo sabes, eres un hombre muy inteligente, pero supongo que tus sentimientos solo te permiten ver en una dirección, ya que si no lo hicieras ¿te imaginas si pensaras como yo? ¿De que te alimentarias? ¿Cómo vivirías?_

_Asintió algo avergonzado._

—_Entiendo tu punto, pero no me alimentaré de un humano._

—_No he venido aquí para hacerte cambiar de opinión, ya tienes tus ideales, yo solo quería escuchar tus razones para hacerlo. Como a ti te parece una atrocidad que yo me alimente de humanos, a mi me lo parece que tú lo hagas con animales indefensos. Pero como ya dije, tú tienes tus ideales y jamás intentaría cambiarlos._

Tal vez Jasper tendría los mismos pensamientos de Carlisle. Pero no era algo que le preguntaría, no me gusta entrar en temas del tipo de alimentación de los vampiros, me pone algo sensible.

Miré la hora, aun tenía tiempo de llegar. Me dirigía Forks. Si tuviese que elegir un lugar donde vivir definitivamente no sería este, era todo verde, parecía casi como un planeta verde, pero podía decir que la lluvia era una ventaja bien recibida, salir en el día sin tener que esconder tu brillo era muy bueno. Cuando entré al estacionamiento de la secundaria vi el Volvo de Edward, me estacioné a dos carros de distancia.

Me puse los lentes y bajé de la camioneta. Había varios alumnos a fuera, todos me miraban. Hubo un humano que fue más osado y se acercó.

— ¿estás perdida?

— ¿sabes donde puedo encontrar a los Cullen? –esperaba que me escucharan.

Una rubia con el cabello rubio y con rulos se acercó, Tomó la mano del humano, como para que viese que ella estaba con él.

— ¿Quién es ella Mike? –preguntó.

—No lo sé, está buscando a los Cullen.

Me miró despectivamente.

— ¿para que los buscas?

—No es asunto tuyo –miré por encima de su hombro como Jasper salía por la puerta. Me regresó la mirada, la suya sorprendido. Y yo le sonreí. Se acercó y cuando llegó una felicidad me invadió.

—Pensé que te vería hasta la noche–tomé su mano suavemente.

—Las cosas fueron más rápida de lo que pensé.

Miró a los dos humanos que presenciaron nuestro momento íntimo.

—Gracias Mike, Jessica –les dijo con una voz menos amable, los dos bajaron la mirada y se fueron rápidamente – ¿Cómo te fue en la búsqueda? – preguntó acariciando levemente mi mano.

—Peor de lo que piensas, según Demetri no están donde busco.

— ¿y donde están?

— No lo se –me miró preocupado.

—Ven vamos a otro lugar.

Se subió junto a mí en la camioneta esta vez con él manejando, después de recorrer varias calles y encontrar una bastante desierta, paramos. La verdad todas las calles me parecían desiertas, pero el conocía esto mejor que yo.

— ¿Qué pasaría si no los encuentras? –preguntó por fin.

—Obviamente más muerte aparecerán.

—Me refiero a que pasara contigo cuando los Vulturi se enteren de que no los has encontrado.

Me incomodé un poco ante la pregunta y miré la carretera mojada, pequeños charcos se extendían ante nosotros. La tranquilidad se extendió por mí y Jasper esperó a que hablase.

— No me pasaría nada, porque ninguno de ellos duda en que los encontraré –lo sentí moverse y tomar ambas de mis manos y me instó a que lo mirase.

—No quería que sonara de esa forma, pensé que te lastimarían o algo –sus ojos como caramelo líquido me observaron preocupados.

—Soy muy importante para que me lastimen, lo único que pueden hacerme es dejarme sin comer durante un mes, pero claro eso solo pasaría si nos descubren. Cosa que no sucederá.

— ¿dejarte sin comer? –Preguntó alarmado – eso es cruel.

—No realmente, es un merecido castigo, de hecho yo lo veo débil. Ponernos en peligro porque no pude cumplir una misión es inaceptable y merecería la muerte –Se quedó largo rato callado observándome en silencio, algún tipo de rechazo pasó por sus ojos – ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté.

— ¿no te molesta que puedan matarte?

—Que lo hagan ellos, otros, no es realmente relevante.

— ¿no es relevante? ¿Cuál parte?

—Deberías de saberlo, lo que hago me lleva al borde de la muerte en cada batalla, es matar o que te maten, no hay una diferencia. Que muera en manos de los reyes o en manos de otros vampiros, no cambia el hecho que yo tengo que cumplir mi trabajo y pagar las consecuencias si me equivoco.

—Me temo que no tengo ninguna replica a eso, normalmente la tendría pero me has dejado sin palabras.

—No hay nada que replicar, yo hago lo que hago porque me gusta. Eso dijiste antes ¿no? Que no te interpondrías en algo que me gustara, espero que no cambiaras de opinión.

—Sí, por supuesto que lo dije.

Lo miré largo rato, parecía como si quisiera discutir.

—Te voy hacer una pregunta Jasper y me gustaría que me la respondiese, no esperaría menos –esperé hasta que él asintiera – ¿Por qué estas en contra de los Vulturi?

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso? –esperé paciente hasta que el respondiera la pregunta, después de un rato contesto al fin–. No estoy en su contra –esperé hasta que prosiguiera, pero no lo hizo.

—Pues déjame decirte que no te creo, hay algo que no me han dicho… ¿es qué han hecho algo contra las reglas?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Explícame que es.

—Es sobre tu dieta, nos pone algo nerviosos.

— ¿nerviosos por qué?

—No nos gusta que mates a los humanos – al parecer se sentía satisfecho de haberlo dicho. Asentí soltando mis manos de donde estaba prisionera.

—Te lo diré una sola vez y nunca más lo haré. Yo seguiré alimentándome de humanos hasta que el final de mis días llegué, no cambiare mi dieta por nadie.

—Pero podrías probarlos tal vez te guste – propuso impactado ante mis palabras.

—No ¿Por qué no te alimentas de humanos? Tal vez te guste.

Cerró los ojos levemente y luego los abrió hasta mirarme, puso ambas manos en mi rostro.

—Lo siento, me he comportado como un idiota. Jamás te diré nuevamente algo como eso. Cada quien tiene su opinión.

Allí iba otra vez. ¿Es que acaso los Cullen no se daban cuenta que ellos son los diferentes? Soy un vampiro, no por naturaleza tengo que ser cruel, pero esta demás que para tener más "humanidad" tengo que hincarle el diente a un animal lleno de pelos. No ando por el mundo matando a cuando humano se me atraviese, me alimento cuando es necesario, no por satisfacción y como yo hay muchos vampiros, pero hay otros que si matan por diversión y dejan los cuerpos en cualquier lado y de esos vampiros nos encargamos los Vulturi. A parecer eso no es suficiente para él, ya que mi dieta carnívora se interpondrá, es una lastima de verdad. Me gusta, pero supongo que es lo mejor, ya que solo tengo poco tiempo. Cuando lo escuché hablar con Carlisle pensé que teníamos algo en común, al final parece que me equivoqué.

* * *

**Bueno he aquí el cap9. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no publiqué ayer porque tuve que escribirlo de nuevo, se me borraron tres cap. y a mí se me olvidan muchas cosas por lo que no recuerdo si era mi intensión que el cap. terminara así o no. :$**

**Lamento los errores y horrores en la ortografía y narración. **

**Quiero darles las gracias a los nuevos lectores y a los que siguen esta historia.**

**Y gracias a su comentarios.**

**Besos y abrazos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes y la saga crepúsculo pertenecen a Meyer. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia de este fic.**

**Puede que algunos personajes tengan un poco OoC en especial Bella, no me agrada el personaje de Meyer. Pero tampoco me saldré en exageración de su personalidad.**

Capítulo 10

Sus emociones solo eran de decepción e ira. Esta vez me pasé de la raya, una de las peores cosas que había hecho, yo que estaba cansado que dudaran de mi, que sabía como se sentía y se lo hacía a ella. Parecía algo así como un mal karma. Y si ella llegaba a odiarme, no podría culparla porque me lo había ganado. Hay cosa que uno puede hacer y hay otras que no, conozco perfectamente el dicho que dice "no hagas lo que no te gusta que te hagan". A mí se me olvido por completo en ese momento y es que su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, la verdad no tengo nada contra los Vulturi, es solo que de algún modo cuando ella esta cerca me siento tentado a beber sangre humana. Le mentí al decirle que también eran los demás, la verdad es que soy solo yo. Lo peor de todo es que es solo el tercer día. ¿Qué pasaría en el próximo mes? No tenía el autocontrol tan desarrollado como otros en la familia, pero se lo que me hace sentir beberla, como para cambiar mi dieta.

Acaricié su rostro ya que mis manos estaba allí, de haber sido alguien más, me las hubiese quitado, puede que tal vez no todo este perdido. Le envíe una pequeña ola de tranquilidad y paz, para que las otras emociones fuesen bajando de intensidad, sin ser tan obvio.

—Realmente me gustas Bella –le dije mirando sus ojos para que observara la sinceridad en los míos – y no quisiera que lo que esta empezando entre nosotros terminará por algo como la sangre, puede que no lo creas pero, no he tenido a alguien que me importe tanto como tú.

— ¿y Alice?

—Alice es mi hermana, no la querría de otra forma, la protegería con mi vida si fuese necesario, pero no estoy enamorado de ella. Además que ella le profesa un profundo amor a Edward.

— ¿estás diciendo que estas enamorado de mi? –preguntó sorprendida.

—Se lo que se siente ese sentimiento y estoy bastante cerca de él.

Estaba confundida, había algo de alegría mezclado con tristeza y algo de… cariño.

—Estoy sorprendida Jasper, es tan pronto.

—Lo sé, a mí también me tomó por sorpresa, pero podemos intentarlo Bella, puede que sea difícil, pero podemos hacerlo, esta vez sin dudas y desconfianzas. ¿Quieres intentarlo? No te ofrezco más de lo que soy capaz de darte, y se que no es el tipo de relación que esperabas tener, pero me gustaría que por lo menos lo consideraras – bien nunca pensé que estaría rogando, pero aquí me encontraba, era unas situación inusual… e incómoda, pero realmente quería decir las cosas que sentía – pero claro lo entenderé si no quieres nada, no podría evitarlo…

—Jasper cariño, detente – me sonrió acariciando a su vez mi cabello, era la primera vez que me daba un apodo cariñoso – yo también quiero intentarlo.

— ¿estás segura Bella? No va a ser fácil.

—Jamás dejo algo que ya empecé por muy difícil que parezca, además Jasper ya estamos bastante grande como para dejarnos que alguien se meta entre nosotros –. Sonreí aprobando su comentario y tomando ahora sus dos manos – que esto nos lleva a otro punto. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Contando mi edad humana tengo ciento sesenta y nueve. Naci en 1842 y en 1862 fui convertido en vampiro. Dijiste que tenías casi quinientos años, ¿Cuántos exactamente tienes?

—No lo sé con exactitud, pero debía haber nacido en 1501 y a la edad de diecisiete fui convertida en vampiro.

— ¿y desde ese momento estás con los Vulturi?

—Si, ¿sabes? la guardia no es mala como se piensa, al principio es abrumador estar cerca de tantos vampiros, pero a la final cuando te acostumbras es más fácil, y luego de eso llega un momento en que de verdad te gusta. Muchos estamos allí porque de verdad queremos y por eso los reyes nos conservan, hay vampiros transitorios que solo cumplen una condena y luego los dejan ir.

— ¿Nunca has pensado en estar un tiempo por tu cuentas?

—No realmente con los Vulturi tengo todo lo que necesito –se quedó largo rato callada, no dije nada porque sabía que había algo que quería decir – hay veces en que me aburro, por lo que Aro esta contento en que salga durante semanas a misiones, yo por el contrario no tomó las vacaciones que la guardia permanente tiene durante el año, no son vacaciones reglamentarias por lo que no me importa.

Sonreí, así que era eso, podría ser una ventaja.

— ¿te importaría si la tomas de ahora en adelante?

No llegó a contestarme, su teléfono sonó al igual que el mío. Soltamos una de nuestras manos entrelazadas para contestarlos.

—Han aparecido muerte en Tacoma –anunció Alice en mi teléfono y cortó.

—Aro no esta muy contento –dijo la voz de una vampira a otro lado del teléfono de Bella.

—Puedo imaginarlo Jane, pero no tengo ninguna pista, eso vampiros parecen haber desaparecido.

—Demetri dice que están cerca de Tacoma, y que se mueven constantemente, por eso es difícil rastrearlos para alguien que no tiene su don… y que no te molestes. ¿Puedo hacerlo pagar por eso? –la voz de la vampira tenía un toque profundo de malicia, en el fondo se escuchó la voz de otros vampiros, "espera Isabella no es mi culpa, son ordenes, además de que eres una excelente rastreadora, la segunda después de mí" un grito por parte del vampiro se escuchó y luego paró –. Lo siento –la voz de Jane era satisfecha– está vez fue por mí.

—Lo imagino –dijo Bella – gracias Jane por la información.

—Isabella espera, Aro dice que te dará una semana, si en esa semana no tiene respuestas afirmativas, nos enviará a nosotros.

—Solo han pasado dos días Jane, esta fuera de lugar la amenaza, ya que ninguna información me fue dada.

—Humm si –la voz de Jane se notaba algo incomoda –, pero no pienso decirle eso, ahora cumple con lo que te mandaron, ya tienes algo de la información, ve a buscarlos.

—Gracias Jane –y cortó.

Una oleada de su ira me llegó, y yo envié calma y tranquilidad.

— ¿no te molestaría acompañarme Tacoma? Dos vampiros buscando por separados es mejor que lo haga uno solo.

—En absoluto me molesta. Puedes contar conmigo… ¿podemos decirle al resto de la familia?

—No hace falta.

Había algún tipo de resistencia en ella, por lo que no insistí.

Prendí nuevamente la camioneta y me dirigí hacia Tacoma. Lo bueno de todo es que la noche estaba llegando y por lo tanto no estaríamos confinados al auto.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo. Lamento no haber actualizado antes.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**

**Saludos nos leemos pronto.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes y la saga crepúsculo pertenecen a Meyer. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia de este fic.**

**Puede que algunos personajes tengan un poco OoC en especial Bella, no me agrada el personaje de Meyer. Pero tampoco me saldré en exageración de su personalidad.**

Capítulo 11

Cuando llegamos a Tacoma ya era de noche, Jasper dejó el Jeep en un estacionamiento, y como ya habíamos separado nuestras rutas nos dedicamos a ello.

—Bella –murmuró Jasper caminando a mi lado para salir del estacionamiento –, ten cuidado –sentí preocupación ligada con cariño, estaba segura no era mío, me detuve y me acerqué alzándome de puntillas hasta darle un beso en los labios.

—Estaré bien Jasper. Tú también cuídate por favor. Tienes el número de mi teléfono, no dudes en llamarme si los encuentras, no actúes solo.

—Por supuesto que no – dijo asintiendo, y me tomó en un beso más dominante y más apasionado –. Lo mismo pido para ti –asentí y seguimos por camino diferentes.

Podría decir que nuestras revelaciones anteriores no habían sido cariñosas, de hecho podría decir que fueron secas, pero tenía una escusa para ello, Jasper no me había besado antes. Por lo que dar el primer paso no me pareció apropiado, bueno ahora lo había hecho, pero antes simplemente me pareció que no era lo correcto.

Respiré llenándome del olor de la ciudad. Ahora algo que me había dicho Jane y no me había gustado para nada, es que los vampiros se mueven constantemente, pero eso ya lo sabía, lo que me llevaba a lo que realmente me molesta, ¿Qué tan constante se mueven? Pero por supuesto eso es demasiada información para mi, pero evidentemente eran órdenes de Aro, ¿Por qué lo hacía? Solo él conocía las respuestas.

Los olores de varios vampiros me llegaron y los seguí hasta un galpón, dentro había olor a sangre humana y tres olores de vampiros diferentes. Pero no había ninguno presente, cuando entré por la única puerta, todo el lugar estaba lleno de materiales de construcción, pero eso no fue lo que llamó mi atención, tres humanos estaban esparcidos por el suelo, y digo esparcidos porque de verdad lo estaban, algunos miembros habían sido separados y alejados de sus orígenes, sangre desperdiciada en el suelo y las paredes, una de las cosas que más odiaba era deshacerme de cuerpos que no eran míos. Esos malditos vampiros iban a pagar por esto. Dejé respirar para juntar los miembros. Me había alimentado, pero después de todo soy un vampiro y es mejor prevenir, no queremos otro vampiro descontrolado.

Busqué en el galpón hasta que encontré una botella llena de gasolina, me acerqué a los cuerpos ya amontonados y vertí todo el líquido en ellos. Metí la mano en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y saqué el yesquero de plata que siempre tenía conmigo y prendí fuego apartándome y tirando la botella en medio del fuego.

Mi celular sonó.

—Se escapan Bella, ven rápido – la voz de Jasper sonaba como un gruñido adolorido… como si estuviese muriendo. No faltó que dijera algo más ya que en ese momento corría en su dirección. Y parecía que no podía correr lo suficientemente rápido.

Cuando llegué hasta al callejón donde se encontraba él, el aire literalmente me abandonó, bien, nosotros no podemos respirar, pero la imagen ante mí era… algo imposible de olvidar. Una pierna estaba desprendida, y la otra ya no estaba allí, el brazo derecho lo tenía en una posición difícil de describir y el izquierdo estaba partido en dos, pero era ese el que sostenía el teléfono, su cuello tenía una fea mordida, su boca estaba en una mueca de dolor, y sus ojos estaban profundamente negros un poco cristalinos.

—Ve tras ellos –me indicó desde su posición en el suelo. Me arrodillé frente a él.

—Ya los encontraremos Jasper, después de esto la cacería contra ellos ha comenzado y no dejaré que se escapen. Pero ahora debo ayudarte a unir tus miembros antes que sea muy tarde – miré rápidamente a todos lados hasta localizar su pierna izquierda a cinco metros de nuestra posición, me paré rápidamente para tomar la pierna. Me acerqué de la misma manera y desgarré su pantalón, dejándolo en bóxer, acomodé su pierna hasta posicionarla como debía ser –. Jasper cariño, respira profundo, va a doler mucho pero es necesario, no importa si gritas, de hecho hazlo –me incliné hasta posicionar mi boca en la fea herida que tenía la separación de su pierna y entre pierna –. Voy a contar hasta tres y tu vas a respirar profundo… uno… dos… tres –reuní todo el veneno en mi boca y fui esparciéndolo por la superficie, uniendo con mis manos. Esparciendo y uniendo, el proceso fue rápido pero meticuloso no podía dejar que nada quedara fuera de lugar. Jasper estaba tenso, con los dientes apretados pero todavía se escuchaban sus gruñidos de dolor amortiguados. Repetí el esparcimiento de mi veneno y la unión de su pierna con mis manos, al final quedó una cicatriz, era como esos malos puntos que le cosen a los humanos y queda esa cicatriz un tanto deforme, me sentía mal por él, pero era mejor a que quedara sin pierna por toda la eternidad, yo sé que mi veneno era la que le había dejado la cicatriz, esperé que no me odiara. Me reacomodé un poco hacía la otra pierna que estaba en la misma condición, excepto que esta solo estaba arrancada parcialmente, acomodé su pierna para que estuviese unida –otra vez Jasper, respira profundo cuando cuente tres… uno… dos… tres –. Reuní todo el veneno en mi boca y fui esparciéndolo y uniendo con mis manos la herida, seguí de la misma forma que antes, rápido pero meticuloso, cuando terminé me alcé hasta sus labios y lo besé levemente –. Está bien cariño lo estas haciendo muy bien –acaricié levemente su rostro me moví hasta su brazo partido y quité el teléfono–. O través cariño, respira profundo cuando cuente hasta tres. Uno… dos… tres –con un rápido movimiento uní su hueso. Un gruñido de parte de él se escuchó. Acaricié nuevamente su rostro, en sus ojos había tanto dolor, que de haber tenido lágrimas estaría llorando–. Esta vez va hacer duro cariño, tengo que unir todos lo huesos desde el hombros, y no puedo esperar mucho porque ya algunos se han estado uniendo a su manera, voy a tener que romperlos nuevamente para acomodarlos, gruñe todo lo que quieras, esta vez vas a respirar profundamente todo el camino hasta que yo te diga. Ahora Jasper – rápidamente, rompí y volví a unir los huesos, uno por uno, moviendo su cuerpo para facilitar mi misión –. Suelta el aire Jasper –lo hizo con un gruñido– otra vez respira profundo –acomodé bien el hueso que estaba desencajado de su hombro– esta bien cariño suelta –otra vez se escuchó el gruñido–. Lo hiciste muy bien Jasper, muy bien, estoy orgullosa de ti –realmente lo estaba, esperaba que él lo pudiera sentir a pesar de su dolor, miré la mordida de su cuello casi le habrían arrancado en pedazo por lo que la carne parecida al granito estaba abultada–. Hay una ultima cosa que debo hacer – con mis manos acomodé rápidamente lo abultado, sacando el veneno que allí aun había. Rápidamente me incliné y pasé mi lengua para que la mordida no quedara abultada. Suspiré cuando vi que estaba mejor –. Lo siento cariño –le dije cuando me aparté y tomé su mano. Con cuidado para no lastimarlo, pasando con él.

—Sácame de aquí Bella – su voz era un gruñido bajo y ronco.

—No puedo cariño, tengo que esperar un poco a que pase el dolor para unir los huesos de tus piernas, si te muevo en este momento tendré que partir ambos huesos para que se curen como deben– hizo un sonido de protesta.

—Son tres, dos machos y una hembra – me confió – ella parecía se una experta huyendo, casi le perdí el rastro cuando la seguí, pensé que era ella sola, pero de la nada aparecieron estos dos –di un leve suspiro – todos mis años de practica y esto es lo que gano.

—No te martirices, eres más fuerte que cualquier vampiro que haya visto en siglos, otro ya estaría muerto, pero tu estas aquí… con todas tus partes.

—Gracias, sin ti estaría muerto–la pena me invadió.

—Pero también recuerda que estas aquí por mi culpa.

—No pienses en eso, no hay nada que no haría por ti.

Tomé su teléfono. Y llamé a Carlisle.

—Vamos en camino –contestó al primer tono y parecía ser cierto, el sonido del aire se escucha y a los lejos su carrera, corté la llamada.

— ¿estás bien? –preguntó.

—No Jasper, me duele que estés así, no se que hacer, todo el veneno que recorre tu cuerpo debe ser atroz para ti, estoy tan orgullosa que lo superes, pero eso no quita el hecho de que me duela y sea mi culpa.

—Por favor déjalo –me tranquilicé un poco y supe que el estaba usando su habilidad.

Un auto se acercaba rápidamente, Carlisle estuvo a mí lado un segundo después. Miró todas las cicatrices recientes y luego me miró a mí.

— ¿Cómo lograste unir las piernas, Alice dijo que estaba separadas?

—Y lo estaban, los huesos aún no están unidos, por lo que hay que ser cuidadosos.

—Ya Emmett y Edward se acercan en la camioneta con una camilla, eso hará más fácil moverlo.

— ¿estás bien hijo? –le dirigió la mirada a Jasper.

—Estoy bien Carlisle.

Revisó un poco más las heridas y me volvió a mirar.

—No me dijiste como lograste pegar las piernas de Jasper.

—Utilicé mi veneno.

—Eso es imposible –murmuró sin ocultar su escepticismo.

Muy pocos vampiros saben eso, pero aunque lo único que podía arrancarle un miembro a un vampiro es otro vampiro, no sabían que también los únicos que pueden pegar un miembro es otro vampiro. Nuestro veneno forma cicatrices, eso es cierto, pero en cierta forma es más poderosa que el pegamento. Y eso es lo que realmente sucedía, no se formaban cicatrices por los dientes; Los dientes se marcan por la fuerza de la mordida, pero es el veneno lo que deja la cicatriz, de cierta forma curándola, actúa como los glóbulos blancos de los humanos, por supuesto que era un poco más complicado.

La camioneta de Emmett se detuvo cerca de nosotros, ambos él y Edward se bajaron rápidamente, con el primero cargando una camilla en su hombros.

Suspiré con alivió.

—Jasper cariño voy a unir tus huesos y quiero que hagamos el mismo procedimiento que antes.

—Espera Isabella – dijo Carlisle tomando mi mano –, eso es demasiado peligroso–. Solté la mano que me sostenía.

— ¿piensa ponerle algo de morfina Carlisle? Porque eso es imposible, si dejamos que sus huesos se curen por si solos puede haber un mal acoplamiento, y eso será más doloroso. No lo hice antes porque me preocupaba moverlo hasta el auto, pero ya no hay preocupación –miré a Jasper – ¿estas de acuerdo? –Él asintió como pensé que haría –, bien cariño cuando cuente hasta tres respiras profundo y no soltarás el aire hasta que te diga uno… dos… tres… –Rápidamente encajé su pierna derecha. El fuerte sonido del hueso se escuchó en todo el callejón, acaricié la mano de Jasper confortándolo – suelta el aire Jasper – como las veces anteriores salió como un gruñido, me moví hasta su pierna izquierda y me posicioné de la misma forma–, otra vez Jasper, uno… dos… tres… –encajé el hueso – respira Jasper, bien hecho cariño, bien hecho.

Le ordené a Emmett y Edward que lo colocaran con mucho cuidado en la camilla, así lo hicieron y con la misma facilidad y cuidado lo metieron en la parte de atrás del Jeep, los asientos de atrás estaban movidos hacia delante, para la que la camilla pudiese entrar bien. Carlisle entró en la parte de atrás lo que les daba un espacio muy pequeño, a pesar de que la camioneta es grande.

—Aún tengo que hacer unas cosas en Tacoma, regresaré al amanecer. Consíganle mucha sangre, la necesita, miré fijamente a Jasper –. Cariño no trates de moverte, todo tu cuerpo esta muy maltratado y las heridas pueden darte mucho dolor, por lo que debes descansar –. Miré a Carlisle – no permitas que se mueva por nada del mundo – él asintió, cerré la puerta trasera de la camioneta.

Corrí rápidamente, sabiendo que si lo veía una vez más no lo dejaría.

Saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo y llamé a Demetri.

— ¿Dónde están? –le rugí.

—Tienes que buscarlos tú – dijo en un tonó sorprendido ante mi tono –. Son órdenes de Aro.

—Vas a buscar a Cayo y ponerlo al teléfono, ahora –rugí.

Escuché su carrera, al parecer la orden no le prohibía eso.

— ¿Qué pasa Isabella? –preguntó la voz de mi padre.

—Aro dio una orden de que no podían darme información sobre el paradero de los vampiros que estoy buscando, pero ellos acaban de herir a alguien que me importa. Por favor –después de todo estoy hablando con un rey y debí ser amable – ordénale a Demetri que me ayude con un solo vampiro, yo me encargaré del resto.

Oí el suspiro de Cayo y luego dijo:

—Luego me tendrás que explicar eso. Solo un vampiro Demetri.

Entonces la voz del guardia me dijo las palabras que quería oír. Y yo corté.

Sonreí. Muy bien vampiro, tu maldita hora a llegado.

* * *

**Hace poco terminé el cap. y no pude evitar subirlo, gracias a todos por su reviews, y a los que están siguiendo esta historia. Me gusta mucho el impacto que esta teniendo y eso me da más ánimo. **

**Saludos. No leemos pronto.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes y la saga crepúsculo pertenecen a Meyer. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia de este fic.**

**Puede que algunos personajes tengan un poco OoC en especial Bella, no me agrada el personaje de Meyer. Pero tampoco me saldré en exageración de su personalidad.**

Capítulo 12

El dolor es demasiado intenso, tuve que cerrar los ojos.

— ¿Jasper algún otro hueso resulto roto? –preguntó Carlisle.

Intenté hablar pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

—Él dice que los brazos, pero que ya están arreglados, que lo que realmente le duele es el veneno que corre su cuerpo y las piernas –respondió Edward por mí, después de todo era bueno tener un lector de mentes en la familia.

—Gracias –murmuró, pero luego respondió a la pregunta que alguien no hizo en voz alta, era una de las partes que menos me gustaba–. Pueden hablar en voz alta a Jasper le gustaría escuchar si hablan de él.

— ¿Cómo es posible que te haya pegado las piernas con su veneno? Pensé que era imposible –preguntaba Emmett mientras manejaba.

—Al parecer no lo es, ya que ella logró hacerlo. Lo que puede ser por su entrenamiento, de todas formas no se prestará para comprobarlo de nuevo – contestó Edward o través por mi.

Un gruñido retumbó en mi pechó cuando el escozor comenzó a bajar por mis piernas. Odiaba el veneno de vampiro, cuando luché en las guerras del sur, el veneno había estado usualmente en mis brazos y cuello, pero jamás en mis piernas y nunca cerca de mi pene. Menos me arrancaron algún miembro, y el solo pensara que podía haber quedado sin ellos había sido terrible, por lo que hubiese preferido morir.

— ¿tan malo fue hermano? –preguntó Emmett.

—Peor de lo que crees Emmett – respondió nuevamente Edward por mí, bueno yo esta vez no había formado la respuesta en mi mente, yo realmente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el horrible dolor, pero aun así queriendo distraerme, pero entonces algo vino a mi mente, algo que tontamente había olvidado, había dejado ir sola a Bella, y ningún de mis hermanos la había acompañado, eran tres contra uno, a mí casi me matan. Y si ella…

—Ella está bien, no creo que seamos de mucha ayuda incluso aunque esté en constante acoso, pero Carlisle me mostró lo que puede hacer, y ahora se porque es una de las vampiras más fuertes de los Vulturi, no tienes porque preocuparte.

Me daba miedo el hecho de que estuviese sola, los tres vampiros juntos son fuertes.

—De verdad Jasper no debes preocuparte, ella estará bien.

Era fácil decirlo, pero estaba completamente seguro que él jamás dejaría sola a Alice si se presentara una guerra.

—En eso tienes razón Jasper, pero tú elegiste a Isabella y ella es una guardia, una vampira que lucha por nuestra seguridad, debes saber que estará en medio de cada pelea que los Vulturi le den.

Edward tiene razón, pero aún así no deja de preocuparme, sabía lo que podían hacer esos vampiros, y el simple hecho de que ella esté sola me preocupa. Tal vez si le decía a Emmett él podría ayudarle, pero eso ocasionaría que le pasara algo parecido a mí, pero dos vampiros son mejor que uno.

—De verdad Jasper, Isabella estará bien, Alice lo ha visto.

No puedo estar tranquilo Edward, no me pidas eso. Estarías en las mismas condiciones si fuese Alice, así que no lo hagas, deja mi preocupación andar libremente. Y él no dijo nada más. Lo que fue una muy buena idea.

Me seguí martirizando y culpando por si algo le pasaba a Bella, solo le di un pequeño descanso a esos pensamientos cuando llegamos a la casa. Edward y Emmett bajaron la camilla con mucho cuidado, a pesar de eso, puede sentí un leve tirón en una de mis piernas. Escuchaba a Esme preguntar preocupada por mi estado. Rosalie abrió la puerta de mi habitación. Carlisle se acercó a nosotros rápidamente para ayudar a mis hermanos a acostarme con cuidado en la cama. Alice dio un fuerte grito deteniéndolo. Con el grito mis hermanos movieron un poco la camilla y un dolor intenso recorrió todo mi cuerpo, un leve gruñido me salió.

—Alice ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Carlisle sorprendido.

—No pueden moverlo de esa camilla, por lo menos en una hora hasta que el hueso este bien sujeto, si lo hacen ahora se romperá nuevamente y tendrás que pegarlo Carlisle, pero si Isabella se entera de eso, te hará pagar por lastimarlo.

—Alice puedes ser más amable –le gruñó Rosalie – ¿ahora le tenemos miedo a Isabella? –preguntó con burla.

—Oh Rosalie –le habló con voz comprensiva– no sabes lo molesta que esta y si ella vuelve a ver herido a Jasper, esta vez por causa de uno de nosotros, no sabes lo que hará, así que es mejor dejar que las cosas se tranquilicen.

Carlisle desplegó la base de la camilla, la dejaron al lado de la cama. Nadie decía ni una palabra, pero podía sentir la preocupación de todos y eso me estaba volviendo loco.

—Será mejor que todos salgan –dijo Alice suplicante – las emociones no le están haciendo bien a Jazz – todos lo hicieron, a pesar de que ninguno estaba de acuerdo. Ella acomodó una sábana en mi cuerpo, acaricié levemente su mano.

—No es tu culpa Alice – le dije con voz débil cuando ella se sentó en la cama, podía sentir su tristeza.

—Sabes que si lo es Jazz, no te engañes, yo no lo hago. Yo te envié, pero no supe lo que vendría, oh Jazz lo siento tanto –su tristeza me inundó y un pequeño sollozo vino de ella, le envié una pequeña oleada de calma, ya que mi habilidad no parecía funcionar cuando tenía dolor.

—No es tu culpa –volví a repetir, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, por lo que estaba seguro que si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo. Besó mi mejilla levemente.

—Te quiero Jazz, yo no estaría bien si algo malo te pasa –un sollozo la interrumpió –. Yo de verdad que lo siento –acaricié su pequeña mano.

—Ya lo malo pasó Alice, estoy bien ahora –ella solo asintió y puso levemente su cabeza en la camilla al lado de la mía, casi dejando que se tocaran.

—Voy a quedarme aquí hasta que Isabella regresé –sus emociones se calmaron por si solas, dando tranquilidad, era una de las mejores cosas de Alice, sabía como hacerme sentir bien, sus emociones se amoldaban para ello, ¿Cómo lo hacía? No tenía la menor idea.

Carlisle me trajo varios envases con sangre, y los bebí todos con la ayuda de Alice. Ella nunca se apartó de mí lado incluso cuando el dolor comenzó a desaparecer, acariciaba mi cabello en ocasiones, tal vez con la esperanza de que el dolor se calmara con su toque.

Ya con el amanecer apuntando Alice dijo con voz distante.

—Ya Isabella está aquí –y luego de la nada me sonrió alegre.

Cuando entró en la habitación cinco minutos después –los conté – tenía la sonrisa más grande y alegre que había visto en ella, podía sentir que estaba satisfecha. Me levanté un poco, pero ella inmediatamente me detuvo.

—Aún no puedes moverte Jasper, espero que no lo haya hecho – miró fijamente a Alice y su alegría por un momento desapareció de su rostro.

—Por supuesto que no lo hizo. Yo misma me encargué de eso –su sonrisa regresó.

—Gracias Alice – metió ambas manos en dos bolsillo de su suerte ¿ella no tenía una camisa descotada antes? sacó las manos y en cada una tenía un tubo de ensayo sellados, dentro había… cenizas, su mirada estaba completamente dirigida a mí –. Te presento a James –dijo mostrando el tubo de ensayo de su mano derecha – y a Laurent –alzó el tubo de la otra mano.

— ¿esos son…? – no terminé la pregunta estúpida, porque ya sabía la respuesta, pero aún así ella contesto.

—Sí, ellos son los vampiros que te atacaron.

* * *

**Lamento haber pasado tanto tiempo sin actualizar. **

**He editado todos los capítulos anteriores para dejarlos sin errores, espero que no encuentren ninguno tan evidente, y si lo hacen sea solo muy pocos. **

**Gracias por los reviews.**

**Saludos y besos.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes y la saga crepúsculo pertenecen a Meyer. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia de este fic.**

**Puede que algunos personajes tengan un poco OoC en especial Bella, no me agrada el personaje de Meyer. Pero tampoco me saldré en exageración de su personalidad.**

Capítulo 13

Sonreí ante la expresión atónita en el rostro de Jasper, agité las cenizas en los tubos.

— ¿Cómo es que los mataste tan fácil? – Oh no, fácil no había sido, me costó varias mordidas, y de no haber sido una luchadora tan experimentada estaría muerta en este momento, habían hecho un excelente equipo, eso debía admitirlo. Aunque en un punto de la batalla Laurent intentó escapar dejando a James solo, y eso fue lo que me dio la ventaja, unidos eran bueno, pero separados no, muy acertado el dicho "divide y vencerás". Era una lastima que la vampira hubiese huido, incluso antes de que la pelea realmente comenzara, había algo en ella, parecía como si tuviera algún don para escapar, me fue imposible seguir su rastro cuando terminé con ambos vampiros, pero eso no quería decir que la dejaría escapar.

—Solo maté a dos vampiros, la hembra escapó y no fue fácil –expliqué sin mucho ánimo, incluso sabía la contestación que vendría a continuación, por lo que me adelante –. Mi servicio a la guardia Vulturi me han vuelto una experta luchadora, pero eres bueno Jasper, muy bueno, después de haber luchado con ellos pude entender lo que pasaste, y es que los tres juntos eran imparables, pero separados no.

— ¿la mujer escapó? –preguntó – pero ella parecía la más… – se quedó un momento callado tal vez buscando la palabra apropiada – salvaje de todos.

—Si lo sé. Pero es también la más rápida, incluso podría decir que tiene el talento para huir. Pero no debes preocuparte, ella pronto tendrá su castigo.

Le había tomado especial interés, no me gusta que escapen de mí y ella lo había hecho sin algún esfuerzo, no es algo que perdone fácilmente. Y ahora esto de la más salvaje, ¿Qué es lo que le había hecho a Jasper? ¿Cuál fue la parte de su cuerpo que hirió? No era bueno pensar en eso, no cuando mis emociones harían estragos en mi cuerpo y Jasper podría sentirlo. Me esforcé en calmarme y sonreír.

Vi a Alice salir de la habitación, era muy amable por darnos un tiempo a solas.

Jasper se quedó mirando ambos tubos de ensayo, tal vez quería agarrarlos con sus propias manos, pero en cambio dijo:

—Gracias por mostrarme que los mataste, pero ¿Qué vas hacer con ello?

—Nada, solo quería que vieras que habían pagado por lo que te hicieron –me acerque al cuarto de baño, quité las tapas de los tubos y tiré las cenizas en el inodoro, y me di la vuelta escuchando como el agua los llevaba. No se merecían ni una segunda mirada –. Pero ahora –le dije a Jasper –están donde pertenecen.

Me senté en la cama observándolo atentamente.

— ¿Cómo sigues con el dolor?

—Todavía es intenso, pero solo en las piernas, ya no siento ningún dolor en los brazos, y el veneno de la mordida de mi cuello desapareció hace aproximadamente dos horas.

—Eso está bien, lo único que me preocupa es que no podrás moverte por lo menos en un día.

— ¿un día? –Preguntó sorprendido – ya los huesos están unidos.

Podía escuchar a todos los Cullen en la parte esperando mi explicación. Sobre todo a Carlisle deseoso de recibir información nueva. Él es médico, pero se había especializado en humanos y no en vampiros.

—Muy cierto, pero tus piernas fueron totalmente arrancadas, y aunque logré encajar los huesos, tu piel aun puede desgarrarse con un movimiento forzado, mi veneno solo cerró parcialmente la herida, ya tu cuerpo hará todo el trabajo restante, pero eso tomará algo de tiempo, un día completo para que puedas moverte. Pero cuando digo moverte no me refiero a caminar y mucho menos correr.

—Soy un vampiro Bella, ¿Cómo se supone voy a estar en esta cama como si estuviera enfermo? No duermo, voy a aburrirme completamente.

—No, no lo harás. Y aunque así fuera, prefiero que estés aburrido y no con una pierna fuera de tu cuerpo – un pequeño fruncimiento de su boca me indicó que tal vez había sido demasiado ruda – lo siento Jasper –tomé su mano rápidamente – es solo que me preocupas y tenerte herido no es aceptable para mí.

—Lo sé, pero me siento un prisionero –sonreí un poco.

—Entonces, ¿no te gusta ser mi prisionero? Porque estaré aquí cuidando que no te escapes.

Me miró largo rato. Tal vez mi broma no le había gustado.

— ¿Qué pasará con la vampira?

Todas las emociones que estaba tratando de crear para que él no se percate de mí estado de ánimo, se fueron por el escusado, como las cenizas de los vampiros.

—Ella obtendrá su castigo Jasper, de eso no te quede la menor duda, ahora lo más importante eres tú.

—No soy tan importante Bella, solo te he traído problemas.

—No es cierto, y espero no volver a escucharte repetir eso.

Respiré profundamente, tal vez para calmarme, o no lo sé. Y miré sus ojos profundamente negros. Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿te han dado sangre? –me dio un asentimiento – pero no el suficiente, por lo que puedo ver. Tus ojos a pesar del dolor no deberían estar tan negros.

—No contamos con toda la sangre que requiere mi cuerpo, la única alternativa es salir de caza y eso es imposible, por lo menos en este momento.

Reprimí mis ganas de rugirle. Necesitaba sangre y los Cullen eran incapaces de conseguirla. A menos que pensaran que matar a un animal extra era tan malo como a un humano. Nuevamente respiré profundamente, esta vez estando segura que era para calmarme.

—No te molestes –me dijo – ellos hacen lo que pueden, pero debes tener presente que nunca habían estado con un vampiro herido.

—Esa no es una excusa Jasper y lo sabes muy bien. Iré mal bosque a cazar por mi misma los animales que son necesarios.

La incredulidad se reflejó en su rostro.

— ¿de verdad harías eso?

—Por supuesto que sí, no puedo creer que pienses lo contrario.

Muy bien, ahora me he metido en una situación de la cual no podré escapar fácilmente.

—Bella realmente no tienes que hacerlo, no es necesario.

Pero debía hacerlo, después de todo es mi culpa que este así.

—Jasper, solo quiero que descanses y no tengas ninguna preocupación, yo te buscaré la sangre que necesitas para que estés mejor.

Tendría que ser mucha sangre, ya que la sangre de animal jamás le daría la fuerza que necesita para que pueda moverse en menos horas. Cuando llamé a Atenodora ella me dijo que necesitaría mucha sangre para que pudiese moverse libremente en pocas horas por supuesto que de forma tranquila ningún movimiento brusco, pero como le expliqué la situación de Jasper sobre su alimentación con animales, estuvo segura que la movilidad vendría siendo segura pasada las veinticuatro horas.

Asi que...

Cazar a un animal, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

* * *

**Disculpen el retraso, hace poco empecé clases y ya estoy full con actividades. por lo que cada vez que tengo algo de tiempo escribo. **

**Gracias por los reviews. Y a quienes hicieron esta historia su favorita. Las actualizaciones tendrán un tiempo bastante alejado de la anterior. Lamento eso.**

**Saludos. Nos leemos pronto.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes y la saga crepúsculo pertenecen a Meyer. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia de este fic.**

**Puede que algunos personajes tengan un poco OoC en especial Bella, no me agrada el personaje de Meyer. Pero tampoco me saldré en exageración de su personalidad.**

Capítulo 14

Besé levemente los labios de Jasper y salí de la habitación antes de que pudiese detenerme.

Muy bien ¿ahora que haré?

—Yo te acompañaré –dijo Alice esperándome al final de las escaleras con un bolso en su hombros –.

Tener a una vegetariana que me ayudara, sería buena idea, aunque tendría que estar pendiente que no se tomara la sangre del pobre animalito.

Al salir de la casa nos adentramos en el bosque.

— ¿Cuál es las sangre favorita de Jasper? –pregunte después de un rato.

—Le encanta la pantera. Los osos le siguen, y los leones de montaña.

— ¿y los venados? – Eran lo que más se veían por estos lugares

—No son sus favorito, más sin embargo lo pasa tranquilamente –se paró de repente y tenía la mirada perdida, para luego mirarme fijamente, había algo divertido en su mirada, pero no le presté atención, ya que escuché un corazón acercarse.

Me detuve buscando la mejor manera de llegar a el. Tenía un olor raro, se detuvo en un pequeño arrollo y bebió agua a lengüetazos. Muy lentamente me moví para verlo mejor. Era un venado, no muy grande, pero supuse que serviría. Me lancé por el, pase por encima del arrollo, el venado se asustó, me encontré una roca en medio y con el pie me impulse, pero con tan mala suerte que la roca tenía algo de musgo y resbalé cayendo dentro del agua, empapándome. Me levanté escurriendo agua y llena de lodo, y sin el venado, ya que con mi torpeza escapó.

Pestañé dos veces sorprendida. Miré a Alice, ella me devolvía la mirada divertida.

—No es tan fácil como parece, toma cierto tiempo no ensuciarse.

Gruñí. Y me salí del agua chapoteando.

—Hay muchos otros animales en el bosque, pronto encontrarás uno –me aseguró.

No puedo creer que me haya pasado esto. Siglos en la tierra y no pueda atrapar a un animal bien. Supongo que me iría mejor. Ja. Cuan equivocada estaba.

Una manada de alces me hizo correr por el bosque entero, desgarrando mi ropa y ensuciándome más de lo que ya estaba, que como podría imaginarse era una vista bastante desagradable. Un oso me hizo destrozar varios arboles y si mi ropa antes estaba desgarrada, ahora eran harapos irreconocibles.

Alice después de un rato se acercó.

—Ya recolectamos suficientes termos para Jasper –ah no lo había dicho antes, ella también cazó, obviamente mejor que yo, sin una rasgadura en su ropa, ni una mancha y su cabello corto desordenado como ella lo quería, no la mata salvaje que era el mío.

Supongo que después de esto, no me quedará dudas que cazar a un animal no es tan fácil. No puedo decir que me guste, sigo sintiendo lastimas por ellos. Pero no quiere decir que no entienda la importancia de su sangre.

Suspiré, era mejor dejar de pensar en ello, no cambiaría el hecho de que era una de las peores caza animales que había y eso que soy un vampiro.

—Alice ¿Cómo funcionan tus visiones? –pregunté por curiosidad. Ella me observó largo rato, tal vez con desconfianza. Puede que por el hecho de que no me conociera. Pero al final suspiró y para mi sorpresa dijo:

—Son como destellos, veo hecho que van a suceder en corto plazo. Pero son subjetivas, quiero decir, el futuro no esta escrito y algo que hagamos en el presente puede influenciar directa o indirectamente con lo que pueda pasar luego.

— ¿Puedes verlo a tu antojo?

—No exactamente como verlo a mi antojo, son destellos que llegan a mí, pero si me concentró en algo puedo en cierto sentido convocar algo de eso que va a pasar. Pero como dije, el futuro puede cambiar.

—Es interesante tu habilidad y puedo ver porque Aro te quiere… No me malinterpretes, no he venido a convencerte.

—Eso lo sé.

Sonreí.

—Me alegra eso entonces.

Buscó dentro del bolso que tenía cuidadosamente y sacó una camisa y un pantalón.

—Será mejor que te cambies, imagino que no querrás que nadie te vea así –asentí. No me apetecía que nadie disfrutara de mi humillación.

Caminamos hasta llegar al rio que pasaba por la residencia de los Cullen allí me deshice de todos los harapos que tenía y nade un poco hasta quitarme la suciedad. Salí de allí y me coloqué la ropa nueva era una lastima ya que yo estaba mojada.

Supongo que la suerte no estaba de mi lado. Ya que Alice se puso tensa.

— ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunté, pero ella tenía la mirada perdida, luego me miró directamente, había pánico en ella – ¿tiene algo que ver con Jasper? – pregunté asustada.

—No, Isabella, tiene que ver contigo, Aro va a Castigarte.

* * *

**Quiero dar gracias a todos los que sieguen la historia. incluso aunque no tengan actualizaciones rapidas. A los nuevos que escogieron esta historia entre sus favoritas. Y por los reviews. **

**saludos nos leemos pronto.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes y la saga crepúsculo pertenecen a Meyer. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia de este fic.**

**Puede que algunos personajes tengan un poco OoC en especial Bella, no me agrada el personaje de Meyer. Pero tampoco me saldré en exageración de su personalidad.**

Capítulo 15

Castigarme ¿Qué demonios hice? Tal vez escuché mal.

— ¿Qué dijiste? –pregunté.

—No sé porque va hacerlo, pero el castigo esta presente.

—Pero yo no he hecho nada –me quejé. Ella no respondió, bueno no era que pudiera hacerlo. Una esperanza floreció en mí–. Dijiste que tus visiones podían cambiar, ¿que puedo hacer para cambiarlo?

—No creo que puedas hacer algo –aseguró negando con la cabeza – pero creo que todo me guía hasta la vampira pelirroja.

— ¿Qué vampira pelirroja? – En la guardia no había ninguna que tuviese el pelo rojo.

—La vampira que atacó a Jasper.

Esa desgraciada, ¿como no pensé en ella? pero ¿Qué haría para que me costara un castigo? De que la atraparía, no había duda, pero ¿tanto me llevaría? no tenía una ubicación de ella, y era evidente que Demetri no podía ayudarme. Supongo que la única opción es buscar a ciegas.

—Muy bien Alice, llévale la sangre a Jasper que se recupere. No le digas lo que sucedió, solo que debo buscar a la vampira. No quiero preocuparle.

Y no quiero que sienta mi miedo agregué para mí.

—Isabella podemos ayudarte.

—No pueden Alice, es mi misión, solo yo tengo que hacerlo.

Alice me dio un pequeño asentimiento. Me ubique rápidamente donde estaba el camino hacia Seattle y corrí hasta allí.

La noche estaba cayendo lo que me daría mucho tiempo para buscar.

Un castigo por parte de Aro no es ningún juego. Podría decir que es una de las cosas que me da más miedo. No es como, hice algo malo y merezco que me castiguen, sus castigos dependiendo de que tan grave sea la infracción, podrían durar meses, incluso años, y dado que somos prácticamente indestructible, el único castigo posible es dejarnos sin alimento y arrancar nuestros miembros, como es posible pegarlos lo hacia unos de sus castigos favoritos. A veces podrías decir que tuviste suerte si te mata.

Un castigo. Un castigo. Jamás, recibí un castigo. He sido la Vulturi más ejemplar que podrías encontrar. Un castigo. Todo por culpa de una simple vampira.

Cuando llegué a la ciudad, metí las manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones. Caminando lentamente, catalogando cada olor, rastreando. No prestando atención a los humanos que pasaban a mí alrededor, muchos demostrando su curiosidad. Yo simplemente seguí con la cara baja, tontamente se me olvidaron los lentes. Supongo que ese tipo de error grave pasa cuando tienes un castigo encima.

Muchos gritos llamaron mi atención. Tal vez una fiesta… pero no había música, tal vez un incendio, pero no había fuego, lo único que podría ser es un vampiro causando pánico.

Corrí hasta el edificio abandonado, no olía a ningún vampiro presente, solo los fritos y los corazones acelerados… no puede ser lo que me estoy imaginando, pensé con pánico.

En el segundo piso había una ventana descubierta, sin ninguna madera como las otras. Escale por la pared y entre. Los gritos eran ensordecedores, ya que las paredes hacían eco. Cuando llegué a la habitación donde estaban los gritos, estuve a punto de quedarme sin respiración y que me diese un ataque al corazón, claro, como si eso fuera posible. El hecho es que la impresión no era para menos.

Diez humanos en pleno proceso de conversión, todos en diferentes posiciones, tirados en el piso, tal vez así quedaron cuando la vampiras le proporciono el veneno para convertirlos. No había otra explicación, no había una razón para que otro vampiro los convirtiera. Esa desgraciada.

Gruñí arranque la cabeza de todos los presentes. Tirando la cabeza y el cuerpo en una pequeña montaña de cuerpo

Quemar a un humano no es tan fácil. Por otro lado quemar a un vampiro no se necesitaba más que solo fuego y algo que lo esparciera. Ahora para quemar a un medio vampiro se necesitaba paciencia y tiempo, y yo tenía una, pero tal vez la otra no.

Prendí fuego a la ropa que tenían, y eche papel encima, rompí algunas cajas vacías y la use como fogata. Bien, era la peor fogata que había hecho, pero no podía quejarme. Me senté alejada del fuego encima de una caja alta. Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas, coloqué mi cabeza encima de mis rodillas, y los miré arder.

La mayoría eran niños. Otros eran hombres, pero era mayor a los treinta años, estaba segura que ninguno superaba los veinticinco. Una verdadera lastima.

Debía esperar, no quería llamar la atención de los humanos, por lo que tenía que estar atenta de que el fuego no se propagara. Además que el fuego solo tostaría la piel y haría desaparecer la sangre, lo demás tendría que hacerlo yo, no podía dejar huesos humanos decapitados en el camino. Demasiado descuido.

Nunca imagine que una pequeña búsqueda terminaría en esto, y como van las cosas, lo siguiente que viene es que ella convierta a más humanos cuando se percate que estos ya no le van a servir, por lo que tenía que detenerla.

Ahora no solo tenía que preocuparme por la vampira, sino por el Aro, pero si la elimino Aro no tendrá ningún motivo. Y no ha pasado ni una semana desde que llegue. Puedo alegar que él no especifico en que tiempo quería que hiciera mi trabajo. Por supuesto que Cayo estaría de mi parte y puede que Marco también. Ahora solo tenia que pensar en, ¿de verdad es por la vampira que van a castigarme?

* * *

**lamento la demora, se que esta vez fue mucha. y aun así el capitulo es muy corto. pero aun así gracias a los lectores fieles. me alegra que muchos más sigan esta historia y la hayan hecho su favorita de verdad es gratificante.**

**saludos.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes y la saga crepúsculo pertenecen a Meyer. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia de este fic.**

**Puede que algunos personajes tengan un poco OoC en especial Bella, no me agrada el personaje de Meyer. Pero tampoco me saldré en exageración de su personalidad.**

Capitulo 16

— ¿A dónde fue Bella? –Pregunté a Alice cuando entro por la puerta.

Ella se sentó en la cama a mí lado, y acercó la botella que contenía sangre a mis labios para que fuese más fácil para mí beberla. Aparté mi cabeza y luego la miré fijamente.

—Te hice una pregunta – ella siguió con su pobre intento de darme sangre, pero luego suspiró cuando vio que no daría ningún resultado –.

—Ella esta cazando a la vampira –luego intento nuevamente poner la sangre en mi boca.

— ¿crees que me dices algo como eso y luego puedes hacer como si nada hubiese pasado?

Sentí su pesar y tristeza.

—No intento restarle importancia a lo que pasa, pero debes recordar que es el trabajo de Isabella, y aunque… –y luego cerró su boca.

— ¿y aunque qué? terminar lo que iba a decir.

—y aunque la veo en un futuro, ella no dejara de ser una guardia, es lo único que conoce.

Las palabras de Alice me impactaron.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con que la ves en un futuro? –pregunté desconcertado y ella frunció su ceño.

—Sabes como funcionan mis visiones… del futuro –aclaró como si yo fuese un retrasado, pero sentía su preocupación, tal vez pensara que lo que mi hicieron pudo haber dañado algo más que mi cuerpo.

Suspiré.

—lo que quiero decir Alice, es si ves su futuro ligado al… de nosotros.

Ella inclinó su cabeza levemente, y el alivio la inundo.

— ¿al futuro de nosotros o al tuyo? –Preguntó con interés, pero yo no contesté y esperé, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la esquina de sus labios, pero luego esa sonrisa desapareció, al igual que un poco de preocupación apareció nuevamente –. La veo ligada a tu futuro y por ende al nuestro. Pero no veo todo exactamente, y puedo que no sea una visión correcta.

Y como fue evidente, yo también me preocupe.

—Hay una última cosa que quiero preguntarte… ¿ella en tu visión… de que color tiene los ojos?

Puso la bebida en mi boca nuevamente y esta vez yo no me aparte.

—Rojos Jasper, sus ojos son rojos.

Y entonces bebí la sangre.

Cuando Alice salió de la habitación para darme espacio, me permití pensar con libertad, no es que ella pudiese escuchar mi pensamientos, eso solo lo hace su compañero, pero ella me conoce mejor que nadie.

Desde mi cama, miré por la ventana el cielo nublado.

Días atrás antes de conocer a Bella, me pareció sin sentido que todos estuviesen locos por una Vulturi. Decir que ellos son los vampiros más poderosos que existen es quedarse corto, la guardia es despiadada y no perdonan a ningún vampiro que quebrante las reglas, eso sin contar que siguen las ordenes de sus amos, tres vampiros realmente crueles, Aro, Cayo y Marcus. Me pregunté como Bella llegó a ellos.

Cuando pensé que no podría importarme que se quedara en la casa, o en el lugar donde ella quisiera, me encontraba preocupado, incluso ansioso. Era tal lo que ella me ha hecho sentir, que no me importaría perder mis miembros por ella. Y ahora los había perdido y recuperado, y también la había puesto en peligro de perseguir a una sicópata, porque aunque James y Laurent estuvieron presentes y participaron, fue la vampira la que hizo que mis miembros fueran arrancados, pensé que iban a matarme, pero no lo hicieron, solo porque ella quería verme sufrir. Me horroriza que pueda hacerle algo a Bella. Estar condenado a esta cama me tiene muy molesto, y ni siquiera se por cuanto tiempo estaré aquí, ya que sentía mis miembros demasiado débiles, tenía la sensación de que si me movía un solo centímetro estos se saldría de su lugar, y no quería volver a pasar por la agonía de que los volvieran a pegar.

Aun así estoy muy preocupado por Bella, tal vez si le dijese a Emmett que fuera a Seattle, pero exponer a mi hermano a tal sadismos sería muy cruel, además de que Rose jamás me lo perdonaría, y ella misma me destrozaría y lanzaría mis miembros en el fuego. Pero entonces ¿Qué podría hacer para ayudarla?

—No puedes ayudarla Jazzy –dijo Alice entrando en mi habitación – no trates de levantarte, si te haces daño, Isabella estará realmente molesta.

Miré a Alice fijamente.

— ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella?

—te dije que sería mi mejor amiga, y los amigos se preocupan los unos por los otros.

—Me estas ocultando algo, ¿Qué es?

Ella me miró largo rato.

—No puedo decírtelo Jasper, lo siento. Solo… realmente lo siento.

Y luego salió de la habitación.

¿Por qué esta tan preocupada Alice por Bella? ¿Qué es lo que me oculta?

* * *

**Siento mucho haber tardado en subir este capitulo. Pero ya estoy libre hasta enero, espero terminar los capítulos que faltan y subirlos.**

**Gracias por la paciencia y los reviews.**

**Saludos, nos leemos pronto.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes y la saga crepúsculo pertenecen a Meyer. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia de este fic.**

**Puede que algunos personajes tengan un poco OoC en especial Bella, no me agrada el personaje de Meyer. Pero tampoco me saldré en exageración de su personalidad.**

Capítulo 17

Me tomó todo un día completo poder salir, mi caza no había terminado. Caminé varias calles, el sol aun no salía y eso me daba ventaja. El olor de la vampira impregnaba algunas calles, prueba de que había ido y venido a su antojo.

Me detuve cerrando los ojos e inhalé el aire a mí alrededor, moví mi cabeza levemente siguiendo uno que me llevara hasta ella. Puede que esté dudando de mi habilidad como rastreadora pero conozco todos los pasos para rastrear. Cayo se encargó personalmente que yo aprendiera cada uno de los trucos que podría necesitar. Por supuesto que tuve muchos maestros, entre ellos Aro, pero mi principal maestro, amo, creador y padre – aunque él dejo muy claro que me abstuviera de llamarlo padre hace siglos – es Cayo, le debo servidumbre a Aro, pero mi lealtad esta con Cayo.

Seguí lo que supuse era mi pista más reciente, pero no encontré nada, me sentía que daba vueltas en círculos. Maldita victoria ¿Dónde estas?

Me quedé mirando la calle vacía, los humanos no saldrían hasta una cuantas horas más, pero aun así, había venido sin ninguna protección contra el sol, no tenía lentes y no tenía algo que cubriera mi piel brillante. ¿Desde cuando me había vuelto tan descuidada?

El olor a sangre me llegó, y me volteé a mirar al hombre que se tambaleaba dirigiéndose a mí apoyándose contra las paredes. ¿Es que tenía algún magnetismo para que los humanos sangrantes se dirigiesen a mí? Lo miré atentamente, éste tenía una herida profunda en su cuello. Me acerqué al humano y estudie cuidadosamente la herida, era una mordida. Me controlé para no dejar salir el rugido que se construía en mi pecho.

—Ayúdame –dijo el humano con la voz entrecortada.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto? –Le pregunté, mientras le ayudaba a ponerse derecho.

—Una… mujer pelirroja.

Di una mirada más a los alrededores cerciorándome de que no había nadie.

—Sí, te voy ayudar –rápidamente rompí su cuello, este humano se estaba convirtiendo en un vampiro, o por lo menos el veneno estaba empezando a correr por su cuerpo.

Hablé en voz alta porque estaba segura que ella me escucharía. Lo había enviado directamente hasta mí.

— ¿Por qué te escondes? Enfréntate a mí, pruébame que no eres una cobarde… –no escuché ninguna respuesta – pero se que lo eres… los Vulturi están detrás de ti, que no se te olvide nunca.

Miré nuevamente a mí alrededor, y solo estaba yo, ningún otro vampiro.

Tomé el cuerpo del humano en mis brazos y salí corriendo. Me detuve cuando no había nadie cerca. ¿Qué haría ahora con el cuerpo? Traté de no gruñir. Ante todo siempre estar inexpresiva. Vi un contenedor de basura, rompí una botella de licor, y le corté el cuello disfrazando las heridas de mordidas. Saqué unas bolsas de basura y metí dentro el cuerpo, luego coloqué las bolsas dentro nuevamente y seguí caminando.

A lo largo de mis siglos he sido la mejor guardia de los Vulturi, cumpliendo todo lo que Aro ha ordenado, pero he de confesar que aunque pueda que esta caza sea la que condene mi muerte, es la que más satisfacción me ha traído.

Me pregunto, cual ha sido la mejor caza para Jasper, estuvo en el ejercito de neófitos en México algo de esa crueldad debe haberle quedado. O puede que la amabilidad de Carlisle se le haya pegado. Pero incluso toda la amabilidad de Carlisle no puede hacer olvidar a un vampiro lo que ha vivido, independientemente de su voluntad, nuestras mentes son más difíciles de doblegar, incluso a veces son capaces de jugar malas pasadas. No son como las mentes humanas capaces de olvidar algo a lo largo de los años.

Regresé a casa de los Cullen, después de todo no podría estar alrededor de los humanos como si fuera un diamante.

Subí a la habitación de Jasper sin saludar a ninguno de los que allí se encontraban.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunté a Jasper, sus ojos era un color miel, lo que demostraba que se había alimentado recientemente.

—Estoy mejor, todavía siendo como el veneno recorre mi cuerpo.

Asentí y miré hacia la ventana.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella?

Lo miré.

—¿Me odias Jasper?

Frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿A que viene esa pregunta?

—Por mi culpa estas prácticamente inmovilizado.

—No otra vez con eso. Acércate a mí –pidió, así lo hice– ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta culpa? Apenas me conoces y estoy seguro que has visto esto muchas veces.

Suspiré.

—Siento culpa porque me importas. Tienes razón, he visto el desmembramiento de varios guardias, también los he visto como los pegan, pero no me he quedado para ver su recuperación.

—No se supone que la guardia Vulturi tenga tales sentimientos.

Me quedé mirándolo largo rato. Herida. Pero él tenía razón.

—No, no se supone, pero yo soy quien soy, no he cambiado independientemente de la guardia, cada uno es diferente.

La expresión de Jasper cambio un poco, tal vez mortificado.

—No fue mi intención lastimarte, pero es que la mayoría de los vampiros tenemos una opinión muy diferente a los Vulturi. Podría decir que yo nunca me había encontrado con uno. Y que tú seas diferente a como siempre me los he imaginado, me desconcierta.

—Oh no Jasper, los Vulturi son realmente como te han dicho y te lo imaginas. Que yo sea diferente contigo, no quiere decir que ellos lo serán también, o que yo lo seré con los demás.

—¿Por qué eres diferente conmigo, Bella?

Negué con la cabeza hacia el camino que estaban tomando sus palabras.

—Me agradas Jasper, y al igual que tú imagino que serás amable con los que te agradan, así soy yo, pero estoy segura que eres muy cruel con los que no –asintió–ahora esto no cambia el hecho de que podría acatar cualquier orden que Aro me de. Me agradas, pero soy una Vulturi y eso no cambiara por nada.

—No pensé que cambiarias –.Su voz era monótona.

**Estoy realmente apenada. No llenaré de excusa esto, porque no habrá nada que pueda decir por la falta cometida, fueron muchos meses sin actualizar la historia. Trataré de subir la mayor parte de los capítulos ya terminados. No prometo que sea pronto. Tengan paciencia.**

**Saludos. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes y la saga crepúsculo pertenecen a Meyer. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia de este fic.**

**Puede que algunos personajes tengan un poco OoC en especial Bella, no me agrada el personaje de Meyer. Pero tampoco me saldré en exageración de su personalidad.**

Capítulo 18

Sentí como la ira la recorría, pero su rostro estaba sin expresión.

—Me alegra que lo tengas presenté Jasper –miró mi cuerpo – es probable que dentro de unas pocas horas puedas moverte nuevamente, pero tómalo con calma.

¿Qué le pasaba? Primero me da una demostración de que nunca sería algo más que una Vulturi y ahora pareciera como si odiara que pensara en ella como una. Pensé que los cambios de humor solo los tenía Edward, un gruñido en alguna parte de la planta baja procedente de él se escuchó. Oh, no podría hacerse el ofendido cuando muy bien sabe que es verdad. Un gruñido de advertencia más fuerte se escuchó.

— ¿Encontraste a la vampira? –le pregunté a Bella.

Suspiró y una oleada de puro odio, ira y molestia se estrelló contra mí. Le envié un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

Me miró largo rato.

—No puedes utilizar tu habilidad en mí a tu antojo –me advirtió- pero entiendo un poco por que lo haces. En cuanto a la vampira, me ha puesto trabas, pero la encontraré pronto.

Eso llamó mi atención.

— ¿Qué tipo de trabas?

—Ah, esto y lo otro, nada que no pueda manejar.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Esto y lo otro? Desde cuando un vampiro tiene esa expresión.

Sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, como no la sintió su cuerpo.

—Desde que ese vampiro es Isabella Vulturi.

¿Qué me estaría ocultando? ¿Tomaría de buen agrado que la ayudara con su búsqueda? ¿O resultaría tan desastroso como lo fue la ultima vez? No podría hacer otra cosa más que ofrecerme, después de todo ¿Qué podría perder? ¿Un miembro? Ya se como pegarlo. Nunca me había pasado eso ni siquiera cuando estuve en las guerras del sur con María.

—Cuando pueda moverme te ayudaré a buscar a la vampira.

Me miró largo rato, de su cuerpo no salía ninguna emoción para interpretar lo que ella estaba pensando.

Camino hasta la ventana y esta vez observó el paisaje, estuve apunto de desesperarme cuando no respondía, pero entonces lo hizo.

— ¿Eso te ayudará o por el contrario te perjudicara?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Trato de alejarte del peligro. Pero tú no lo necesitas ¿verdad?

—No. Realmente no lo necesito.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Jasper?

Mi respuesta fue afirmativa. Me tenía intrigado con su cambio de actitud.

— ¿Alguna vez te dio miedo pelear contra neófitos?

—Había cierto temor a la amenaza.

Soltó una pequeña risa.

—Entonces dime una cosa Jasper, ¿tienes cierto temor a enfrentarte nuevamente con neófitos?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Responde la pregunta Jasper.

—No. Ese temor desapareció hace mucho tiempo.

—Que bueno –se volteó y me miró –, esa es la traba con la que te enfrentaras si decides ayudarme. Nuestra vampira, esta convirtiendo neófitos. Destruí unos cuantos. Pero estoy segura hay más.

Varios jadeos provenientes de la familia se escucharon.

—Suban Cullen, después de todo les concierne–. Les dijo en voz alta Bella.

Todos subieron rápidamente, incluso Carlisle que debía estar en el hospital. Pero decidió no asistir, tenía un hijo enfermo que necesitaba su cuidad, esa fue su excusa.

Bella se volteó nuevamente hacía la ventana.

—Isabella ¿puedes decirnos lo que pasa? –Le preguntó Carlisle, era un poco obvio, pero no dije nada.

—Al principio pensé que estos vampiros, solo estaban jugando con su suerte, alimentándose descuidadamente, que fue el motivo por el cual Aro me envió. Pero al eliminar a estos, James y Laurent, hizo que la tercera vampira victoria se precipitara en su… actuación. Ayer me la pase eliminando a humanos en pleno proceso de conversión, diez en total. No dudo por ningún motivo que no haya más vampiros en pleno proceso de conversión. E incluso me atrevo a decir que hay algunos neófitos, si partimos desde el momento de la eliminación de los compañeros de la vampira.

— ¿Qué planeas que hagamos? –preguntó Carlisle.

—No puedo creer que estén siquiera pensado en ayudar–. Gruñó Rosalie.

—Hija aunque no me agrade, debemos ayudar –le dijo con tono conciliador Esme.

—No hay ningún debemos Esme. Ésta vampira –señaló a Isabella– es una Vulturi, cuyo trabajo es eliminar este problema, por eso vino principalmente.

—Eso es egoísta Rosalie –le acusó Edward.

— ¿¡Egoísta!? –Le gritó –solo trato de protegerlos de una muerte segura.

—Exageras Rosalie – apuntó Carlisle – no me gusta pelear si podemos entablar un dialogo en el que todos salgamos ganadores. Pero no se puede en este caso. Además de que somos el aquelarre más cercano, y pueden llegar hasta aquí, eso sin contar todas las desapariciones que habrá en Seattle en estos días, debemos ayudar a que esa amenaza se elimine de raíz.

Emmett estaba cerca de Rosalie, tocando su hombro, reconfortándola.

— ¿Estas de acuerdo con esto? –le preguntó Rosalie a su compañero mirándolo.

—Piénsalo de este modo, mientras más rápido nos quitemos del medio a estos neófitos, más rápido se ira Isabella.

— ¡Emmett! –reprendieron Carlisle y Esme a la vez.

—No es mi intención que ayuden –les habló Bella recordándoles que todavía estaba allí, y nos miró–, pero dado que Jasper quiere hacerlo, estoy segura que ustedes como aquelarre no le darán la espalda. Ahora no pretendo que estén obligados, Rosalie después de todo tiene razón, yo estoy aquí para eliminar este tipo de amenazas y no necesito que alguien que no pertenece a la guardia intervenga.

—Y todavía tienes el tupe de insultarnos –la enfrentó Rosalie. Envié una oleada de calma todos los presentes.

—No es insulto, es la verdad. Lo digo, porque no seré la responsable de lo que les pase. Enfrentarse con neófitos no es fácil. Incluso para los que nos la hemos pasado toda nuestra vida haciéndolo. Seré clara en esto. Si alguno de ustedes muere, no es mi responsabilidad.

—Gracias por aclararlo. No nos había quedado claro al principio –el sarcasmo en la voz de Rosalie era cortante.

—Rosalie, por favor –murmuró Esme–. Esta bien Isabella ya nosotros hemos vivido suficiente como para hacernos responsables de nuestros actos.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes y la saga crepúsculo pertenecen a Meyer. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia de este fic.**

**Puede que algunos personajes tengan un poco OoC en especial Bella, no me agrada el personaje de Meyer. Pero tampoco me saldré en exageración de su personalidad.**

Capítulo 19

Entendía perfectamente el antagonismo de Rosalie, más sin embargo me veía en derecho de dar mi opinión rotunda.

Hace mucho tiempo, en mi primera misión con la guardia. Era una misión sencilla, más que todo para aprender, íbamos cinco nos lideraba Demetri, y junto a mí tres vampiros igual de novatos que yo. Cuando nos tocó castigar al aquelarre infractor, uno de los novatos resulto muerto por su propia incompetencia. Cuando llegamos a Aro, éste castigo a Demetri, ya que todos nosotros éramos su responsabilidad. Desde esa vez me prometí algo, más que una promesa fue una regla que hasta hoy sigue vigente. Nunca aceptar liderar en una misión, y por ende no hacerme responsable de otros vampiros.

En cierto sentido con Jasper había fallado, pero él había ido voluntariamente, eso me hacía libre de responsabilidades, pero aun quedaba la culpa. Uno pensaría que estar tantos siglos con los Vulturi haría de mi alguien más fría. A veces tenía que comportarme como se supone debería.

Mirando ahora a los Cullen me percato que sería bastante desagradable que alguno de ellos muriese. Por lo que sería aun más desagradable cargar con sus muertes, esperemos que no se llegue a ese extremo.

Dirigí mis palabras directamente a Esme.

—Que así sea entonces.

Me aparte de la ventana en dirección a la puerta.

—Isabella ¿Podemos hablar? –Preguntó Carlisle –. Sígueme por favor – inquirió cuando le di una respuesta afirmativa.

Salimos del cuarto y entramos a su oficina. Negué sentarme cuando me lo pidió, por el contrario crucé mis brazos y me quedé en el lugar donde estaba.

— ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunté.

—Muchas cosas, como sabrás –no hice ninguna replica a su comentario listillo. Por lo que continuo–. Isabella, realmente cual fue el motivo por el que te mando Aro.

Lo miré extrañada ya que no sabía cual era su punto.

—Eliminar cualquier amenaza en Seattle que perjudicara nuestro secreto.

— ¿No hay otra razón?

—No Carlisle ¿o no te parece suficiente razón eliminar a cualquier vampiro que quiera exponer nuestro secreto?

—Sí. Pero me parece extraño que Aro te haya enviado sola.

—Por más que le doy vueltas, no haya un motivo por el que este dudando, así que ¿Cuál es?

— ¿Vas a responder la que te hice?

—Veras Carlisle, Aro me dio permiso para eliminar lo que fuera que estuviera causando el alboroto en Seattle, me envió sola, pero no resultó lo que esperaba, cada misión tiene su riesgo, esta vez me tocó a mí. No hay ninguna misión secreta dentro de esta.

— ¿Entonces porque no envía a otros Vulturi a ayudarte?

—Se supone estoy de vacaciones, por lo que no hay razón para enviar a otros. Además porque estamos hablando tanto de razones, tengo una misión que cumplir y punto.

—Esta bien, Isabella no te enojes. Debes entender que estoy preocupado por mi familia.

Sonreí un poco. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Mi familia humana había muerto hace siglos, y la guardia, no era considerada como tal, cada uno de nosotros se preocupada exclusivamente por uno mismo, y los reyes y sus esposas, nadie más.

—No estoy aquí para separar a tu familia, si eso es lo que te preocupa Carlisle. Que tenga que luchar junto a mí, es un mal necesario que nos beneficiara a todos.

—No lo digo por eso Isabella.

—Se claro Carlisle.

—Me preocupa Jasper. No se como reaccionara cuando regreses a la guardia.

—Pertenezco a ella desde que soy un vampiro, de eso hace siglos. Deja de preocuparte tanto por él, ya sabe lo que esperar.

Me quedó mirando largo rato.

— ¿Cuándo quieres que empecemos a entrenar?

—Lo antes posible.

Me levanté ya que supuse no diría nada más.

Me dirigí al cuarto asignado para mí y cerré la puerta, no quería que nadie me interrumpiese.

Entre al baño y me quite toda la ropa, me quedé mirando mi espalda en el espejo. Tenía un mordisco que me hizo James bastante feo, casi me arranca el pedazo.

Me duche ya que no era la primera vez que algún mordisco era lo suficiente feo para llamar mi atención.

Me vestí y luego baje las escaleras para dirigirme a la parte de atrás de la casa.

Salté el rio que estaba detrás de la propiedad.

Debía despejar mi mente, estaba muy preocupada, no estaba segura que Aro apoyara que ayudara a los Cullen a luchar. Pero debía ayudarme a mi misma, dado que ellos no lo querían hacer, me preguntaba cuál era el motivo. No hice nada malo. No pedí esta misión, Aro cada vez que tenia la oportunidad me enviaba sola a misiones.

Saqué el teléfono, la última opción que me quedaba.

Después de todo debía hacer las cosas bien.

—Isabella que placer oírte.

—Amo para mí siempre es un placer oírlo.

—Que agradable. ¿Por qué me llamas Isabella, no estas disfrutando de tus vacaciones?

—Todavía no empiezan Amo. Resultó que el pequeño problema en Seattle, no era tan pequeño, he destruido varios neófitos en proceso de conversión, estoy segura que hay más, pero no se donde, la búsqueda se me ha hecho difícil. Destruí a dos de los vampiros principales, pero todavía haya una que se escapa de mí, creo que tiene una habilidad.

—Oh Isabella –alargó mi nombre innecesariamente– ¿estas diciendo que no puedes con ese problema?

—En ningún momento Amo, solo estoy avisando sobre la situación, por si esta se alarga más de lo necesario.

Se quedó un largo rato en silencio.

—Si la situación se alarga más de lo necesario, llama a Jane.

La llamada se terminó. Y yo suspiré de alivio.

Me adentré más al bosque hasta sentarme en la rama de un árbol.

Pedirle a ayuda a Jane, hace que su hermano gemelo la acompañe, eso hace pone a los gemelos diabólicos de mi lado, es en pocas palabras Aro diciéndome que cuento con todo su apoyo.

Entonces no entiendo ¿Por qué Alice vio que Aro me castigaría? ¿pero cuál sería el motivo para que castigara a una de sus favoritas?

¿Cayo y Atenodora lo permitirían?

* * *

**Siento el retraso. Pero ahora termino un capitulo y lo subo, no tengo mucho tiempo trabajo y estudio, y se me hace un poco difícil.**

**alexf1994 Se que pediste capítulos mas largos, tratare de hacerlos. Pero hay veces en que no tengo control sobre eso.**

**Saludos y gracias por continuar leyéndome a pesar de todo.**


End file.
